


Железный сезон

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Кусочки Олимпийского сезона, связанные общим сюжетом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец 2017 и чемпионат России

В Олимпийском сезоне Кацудон выиграл Гран-при — и тут же заявил, что уходит из фигурного катания. Заявил он это, по счастью, не в Твиттере и не по ТВ, а сидя напротив Юры в ресторане, куда Виктор зачем-то потащил их вдвоем. Хотя Виктор всякий раз, как Кацудон приезжает, первое время боится оставаться с ним наедине. Интересно, как он выкручивается в Японии? Наверное, Минако с собой таскает.

Зачем Кацудон приехал в Россию? Так, потусоваться. Юра спросил, ты что, деньги лопатой гребешь, чтобы сюда просто так гонять? Кацудон проглотил уже две минуты пережевываемый им кусок стейка и начал вопить, что он вообще-то приехал навестить в том числе и его, Юрио. Юра ответил, что они виделись две недели назад и, вообще, ему наплевать. Кацудон выкрикивал что-то про поддержку, дружбу и неблагодарных подростков. Виктор подлил ему еще вина и по-русски сказал, что Кацудончик раньше был такой милый и пугливый, а ты, Юрочка, научил его орать и выебываться. Юра хлебал свою воду, и та закипала у него в голове. 

В общем, уже одно то, что Кацудон ехал в Россию в декабре, могло означать, что он не будет участвовать в Чемпионате Японии. А теперь еще эти заявления. То есть, давно было ясно, что Кацуки шизанулся именно на Гран-при, но Юра все-таки как-то не ожидал, что после золотой медали он сразу сдастся. 

Не зная, что со всем этим делать, он написал Джей-Джею: 

“Кацудон сливается!”  
“Откуда?” — тут же ответил Джей-Джей.  
“С Олимпиады! Он сказал, что уходит из фк!”  
“Ты за честь Японии переживаешь? Сема Уно выступит, он крутой и делает четверной флип. У него больше шансов, чем у Кацуки”  
“Пошел он!”  
“И ты пошел, Джей-Джей, нихера не помогаешь!”  
“Прости, Юрочка, но мне кажется, что если Кацуки хочет оставить спорт и строить любовное гнездышко вместе с Виктором, тебе не стоит этому препятствовать”

— Ты с кем там так активно переписываешься, Юрочка? — спросил Виктор. Юра вспыхнул и бросил телефон на стол. — У тебя что, подружка появилась?  
— Да какая там, блять, подружка, — проворчал Юра и представил, как Джей-Джей своими большими руками набирает ему сообщения. Руками, которые еще пару недель назад лежали у него на бедрах. Островки тепла под смуглыми пальцами. Пальцы, которые у него внутри…

Так. Срочно думай о самой несексуальной вещи, которая только может прийти в голову. Кацудон. Точно. Итак, Кацудон.

— Кто же тогда поедет на Олимпиаду? — спросил Юра, прищурившись. — Сема Уно?  
— Сема Уно — отличный фигурист, — осторожно заметил Виктор.  
— Четверной флип делает, — ядовито процедил Юра.  
— Да, первым на международных сделал, — поддакнул Виктор.  
— И он симпатичный! — победоносно выпалил Юра.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Виктор. Кацуки откромсал новый кусок стейка и принялся его жевать со злобным выражением лица.  
— Симпатичнее, чем Кацудон, — рискнул Юра. Эту реплику Виктор проигнорировал. Ну, можно было и не надеяться. 

Кацуки швырнул приборы на тарелку, выплюнул в салфетку недожеванное мясо и нацелил в Юру указательный палец.

— Если я не выиграю Чемпионат Японии, я никуда не поеду, ясно?  
— И поэтому ты решил вообще не участвовать?  
— Мне двадцать шесть! Уже слишком много для фигуриста! Я не могу соперничать с молодыми! И не хочу! Это просто издевательство над собой!  
— Кацудон, ты охуел? Ты Гран-при у меня выиграл!  
— Потому что ты не старался!

Тут он был прав. Юра прошел на Олимпиаду по итогам Чемпионата мира и на Гран-при ему было начхать. Поэтому, следуя совету Барановской вести себя с журналистами подружелюбнее, он с чистой совестью обнимал перед камерами размахивающего золотой медалью Кацуки. Ну, он ведь этого хотел? Никифоров с парным кольцом, Плисецкий с речью о том, как упорно он верил в своего японского друга Юри, Пхичит с серебром рядом в ухо хохочет. Просто идиллия. Кацуки был рад, Виктор был рад, Пхичит вообще всегда рад. И Юра был рад, потому что у него все плавилось внутри, когда Джей-Джей и его пальцы… Блин, не то. Кацудон. Да. 

Вообще, как-то не верится, что между ними аж восемь лет разницы, а Кацуки вот только сейчас сподобился отрастить себе мозги. 

— Я старался! — возразил Юра, надеясь, что звучит убедительно. — Я просто, ну, расту! Мне сложно. А ты этим воспользовался. Все честно, ты был сильнее. И больше такого не повторится, ясно тебе?

На самом деле, к финалу Гран-при он со своим ростом уже справился. Черт, 2017 вообще был год хоть куда. Начинался с того, что он чуть не плакал, не зная, куда девать внезапно слишком длинные ноги, а закончился тем, что он совершенно точно знал, куда их девать. На плечи Джей-Джею.

— Конечно, не повторится! Потому что я ухожу из фигурного катания!  
— Только попробуй! Виктор, ты его тренер, скажи ему!  
— Это мое решение!  
— Глупости! Ты зассал просто в Олимпиаде участвовать! Боишься, что квалификацию даже не пройдешь! Я тебя знаю, Кацудон, ты точно ссышь, что провалишься и Виктор тебя разлюбит!  
— Ничего подобного! Я объективно оцениваю свои шансы!  
— Ну… Мы могли бы попробовать усложнить программу, — пробормотал Виктор. — В конце концов действительно глупо не ехать на Олимпиаду, когда тебя уже пригласили.  
— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул Юра. — Так что вали обратно в Японию и участвуй там в чемпионате! 

Кацуки вместо ответа кинул в него своей салфеткой с недожеванным мясом. Юра увернулся, и салфетка попала в сумку какой-то хипстерши. Виктор налил Кацудону еще вина, радостно сказал, что скоро их перестанут пускать во все питерские заведения, и подмигнул Юре. А Юра подумал, что его, кажется, только что использовали в качестве грубой вербальной силы. 

“Юрочка, ты там Кацуки еще не сожрал?” — написал ему Джей-Джей. 

***

— Сууука! — Юра грохнул стаканом по столу. Гоша испуганно отшатнулся. — Четверной риттбергер! Сука! Чтоб ему пусто было!  
— Да ты чего так злишься-то? — Гоша, на всякий случай, отодвинул бутылку от него подальше. — Ну прыгнул и прыгнул. На Олимпиаде небось не прыгнет. А ты прыжок с тано делаешь во второй половине. И за артистизм всегда дохуя получаешь.  
— Он собирался из спорта уходить, понимаешь? “Мне двадцать шесть, я стар, ты мне поддаешься”! И вот это, блять, что такое?  
— Да это Виктор, — сказал Гоша, снова разливая по стаканам настойку марганцовочного цвета. — Небось трахнул его, как следует, перед соревнованием, и Кацуки на эйфории потом свой риттбергер выпрыгнул. Два раза такой трюк не удается.  
— Меня бы кто так трахнул, — проворчал Юра и забрал у Гоши стакан.  
— Мила всегда готова, — хохотнул Гоша. — Только свистни.  
— Мила жирная слишком, — отрезал Юра. — Поэтому и шлепнулась на акселе. Жопа вниз тянет.  
— Ладно, серьезно. Виктор не тренер, а говно. Он фанат жеста. Чтоб красиво и все заметили. Помнишь, как Агапе тебе втюхивал?  
— С Агапе же все нормально прошло.  
— Нормально прошло, потому что ты гений на льду. Это твоя заслуга. Ну, еще Барановской немного. Она тебя знатно погнула.  
— Гош.  
— Чего?  
— Я знаю, что ты на самом деле так не думаешь, ладно? Но спасибо все равно.  
— Да чего ты, — пробубнил Гоша, отводя глаза. — Давай уже. 

Они чокнулись, и Юра выпил малиново-хвойную гадость залпом. Авторская работа гошиной бабушки. Пиздец какой-то. Пьют, будто проеблись в конец. Хотя лично он чемпион России. А Гоша с бронзой. 

— Нам шампанское надо пить, — заметил Юра.  
— Хватит, на банкете уже выпили. От него голова болит.  
— Ну, тогда позвать кого-нибудь. Чего мы вдвоем у тебя на кухне квасим?  
— Да кого? Мила расстроена, Виктор в Японии. А так-то тебя особо никто не любит, Плисецкий. Разве что “Ангелы Юрия”. Может, Барановской звякнем?

Юра хотел было огрызнуться, но тут зазвонил его телефон. Вот кто меня любит, мстительно подумал он, давя на зеленую кнопку. 

— Джжжж… э-э, привет.

Гоша нахмурился, а потом вопросительно поднял бровь. Юра сбежал от него в комнату и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Ты не один что ли?  
— С Гошей. То есть уже один.  
— Тогда я тебя поздравляю и целую по одному разу за каждый твой оборот вокруг своей оси за сегодня! Включая те, что не на льду! Это сколько раз?  
— Это дохуя раз. Долго, блять, выдумывал? Меня стошнит сейчас.  
— Это экспромт. Ты же меня знаешь. Но, серьезно, поздравляю. Ты молодец.  
— Про Кацудона слышал?  
— Про риттбергер?  
— Гоша говорит, что он его не повторит на Олимпиаде.  
— Я тоже думаю, что вряд ли. Кацуки очень неровный фигурист. Надеюсь, что он и на Четырех континентах его не повторит. — Джей-Джей тихо рассмеялся.  
— Черт! Ты же там еще его увидишь.  
— Не волнуйся за меня, Юрочка.  
— Вот еще. 

Они немного помолчали.

— Я соскучился, — наконец, произнес Джей-Джей.  
— Недавно виделись.  
— Месяц назад.  
— Тебе что, заняться нечем?  
— Есть чем. Но думать о тебе — первый пункт в списке моих дел.  
— Фу, блять. Неужели бабы на это клюют?  
— Некоторые клюют. Некоторые выделываются, как ты. 

Юра подумал о том, много ли у Джей-Джея было баб. Наверное, достаточно. А парней? Несколько? Что вообще за хуйня? Гоша на кухне гремел тарелками. Надо говорить потише, ему небось тоже все слышно. Сейчас будет спрашивать, с кем он по-английски разговаривал. И не соврешь толком, он же ни с кем из англоговорящих так близко не общается. 

— Юрочка, ты там живой? — обеспокоенно осведомился Джей-Джей.  
— Живой. И не сравнивай меня со своими бабами.  
— Тебя и не сравнишь. Ни у одной из моих баб…  
— Знаю, блять, нет хуя! Почему ты такой предсказуемый?  
— Вообще-то я собирался сказать, нет такого количества золотых медалей. Но твой вариант тоже подходит.  
— Блять, Джей-Джей! — выкрикнул Юра, тут же зажимая себе рот рукой.  
— Юрочка, тебя так легко смутить. Тебе надо над этим работать. А то какой-нибудь Джакометти шлепнет тебя по заднице перед выступлением, и ты пару прыжков завалишь от избытка чувств.  
— Заткнись.  
— Передай Гоше мои поздравления. И очень жаль насчет Милы.  
— Все, захлопнись. Я вешаю трубку.  
— Я первый! — Джей-Джей расхохотался, и почти сразу Юра услышал короткие гудки. Он выругался себе под нос, засунул мобилу в карман и вернулся на кухню, где Гоша, естественно, спросил его, с кем он разговаривал.  
— С Леруа, — буркнул Юра, так и не сумевший выбрать подходящую ложь. — Он тебя поздравляет с бронзой.  
— Типа он вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы наши соревнования посмотреть?

Юру прошиб холодный пот.

— С дуба что ли рухнул? — медленно ответил он. — В интернете просто турнирную таблицу чекнул.  
— А-а, — протянул Гоша, снова разливая настойку. — А то я и думаю. Соревнования-то днем были, а у нас разница восемь часов. 

Юра уставился в глубины марганцовочной жидкости, пытаясь отыскать в ней дзен.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чемпионат Европы 2018

Ему предлагали сниматься в рекламе. Духи. Какое-то унисекс шмотье. Потом Макдоналдс — это уже к Олимпиаде. Юра ответил, что он это говно не ест — неправда, но имиджу соответствует. Гоша сказал, Юр, ты дебил, это же дохуя бабла. Яков сказал, да, Витя тоже всегда отказывался. Тут Юра несколько пожалел о своем решении, но было поздно. А Барановская сказала, правильно, нечего телом торговать, искусство есть искусство, а потом нарядила его в костюм винного цвета и накрасила губы в тон. Юра чувствовал подвох, но не мог ничего внятно сформулировать. 

Яков хотел, чтобы Юра прыгал два четверных в короткой программе, и Юра прыгал. Барановская хотела, чтобы он делал бильман, и он делал, хотя теперь это было сложнее, чем в пятнадцать. Джей-Джей говорил, странно, что тебе на лед еще трусы не бросают. Яков и Лилия научили его использовать свое тело как оружие. Джей-Джей научил его использовать свое тело как… тело. 

— В тебе что-то изменилось, — задумчиво сказала ему Барановская за два дня до отъезда в Москву на Чемпионат Европы.   
— Когда? Сейчас? — испуганно спросил Юра. — Может, еще один подход?  
— Не сейчас. — Барановская покачала головой. — В начале сезона или летом. Не знаю точно. 

В Хельсинки, подумал Юра. Весной, а не летом. А вслух сказал:

— Я просто вырос.  
— Вырос, — согласилась Барановская. — И от этого возникла неуверенность. Это тоже было заметно. Но тут другое. Какая-то, — она положила ему руку между лопаток, и Юра привычно прогнул спину, — чувственность. 

Охуеть. 

— Вовсе не ледяной тигр, — пробормотала Барановская. — Тигр слишком громоздкий. Пантера, может быть.

Ну, приехали. А Джей-Джей, наверное, медведь Балу. А Кацудон Маугли. Юра прыснул, а Барановская сказала, убирая руку: 

— Если хочешь сняться в рекламе, лучше договориться с каким-нибудь спортивным брендом.   
— Да не хочу я сниматься в рекламе! — взвился Юра.   
— Не кричи. Я же сказала, если хочешь.   
— Вы сами говорили, что нечего телом торговать, — пробурчал Юра.  
— Говорила. Но ты все равно его не продашь. Оно теперь полностью твое. 

Юра вздрогнул и отвернулся к станку. 

***

В Москве Яков нехотя отпустил его к деду.

— Вечером в отель возвращайся. А то я тебя знаю, будешь там пироги трескать на ночь. А метаболизм уже не тот. 

Юра почувствовал себя старой развалиной, но вспомнил пузо Кацудона три года назад в Хасецу и пообещал вернуться к десяти. 

Дед сказал, что придет на произвольную. Юра предпочел бы, чтобы он пришел на короткую, где не будет винного костюма и губной помады. Хотя какая разница. Все равно по телевизору уже видел на Гран-при. Да и это сценический макияж. Гоша с ног до головы в блестках раскатывал, никто и слова не сказал. Но его обсуждают, конечно. Хорошо, что дед не очень умеет интернетом пользоваться. 

Они поговорили про Питер, про Якова с Барановской, про Гошу с Милой. Дед до сих пор не верит ему, что Мила с Гошей не встречаются — они же так хорошо подходят друг другу. У Якова больная спина — ну да, больная, давно уже. Он нормально — ну, чаще нормально, чем нет. Я тоже нормально. За исключением того, что я ебусь с мужиком. А когда не ебусь, то думаю о нем. Головой и руками. 

— Деда, — произнес Юра. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя очень сильно люблю, да?

Дедушка оторвался от кроссворда и удивленно посмотрел на него. Честно признаться, Юре нравилось, что дед ведет себя, как обычно, а не строгает миллион салатов, не надевает парадно-выходные шмотки и не устраивает вокруг песен и плясок, когда приезжает блудный внук. Хотя не такой уж он и блудный. На Новый год был. И звонит почти каждый день. 

— Конечно, знаю, Юрочка. И я тебя очень люблю. Ты с чего вдруг?  
— Там, ну. Соревнования скоро. Волнуюсь типа. 

Дед медленно кивнул. Это ему понятно. Фигурное катание, конечно, не горные лыжи, но башкой об лед садануться можно. Каждый раз навек прощайтесь, когда уходите на миг, блин. 

Вообще, Юра знал, что дедушке фигурное катание не особенно интересно. Смотрит только ради него. Даже названия прыжков запомнить не может. Хотя вот продолжал на каток его водить, когда родителей не стало. Наверное, потому что маленького Юрочку еще до школы прочили в чемпионы. Все природные данные. Ваш ребенок способен многого добиться. А может, потому что мама так хотела. 

Дед вернулся к своему кроссворду, а Юра шмыгнул носом и вытащил из-под кухонного полотенца еще кусок черничного пирога. Похуй. Яков не узнает. А если узнает, то все равно похуй. 

Собравшись, наконец, обратно в отель, он не стал выебываться и вызвал такси. А то в метро кто-нибудь увидит и подойдет. Чай не нищий, призовые-то все же дают. Выходя из подъезда, натянул капюшон пониже, но водила вроде оказался не из тех, кто любит посмотреть, как мужики в разноцветных костюмах рассекают по льду. Ну и ладно.

Юра развалился на заднем сиденьи и достал телефон. Джей-Джей ничего не писал, хотя обычно строчит круглыми сутками. Или это 3G тупит. Можно новый телефон себе взять, чтоб с LTE. Все равно эти призовые тратить некуда. Деду ничего не купишь, только по мелочи, а дорогих подарков он не примет. Или можно права получить, наконец, и тачку купить. Какую только?

Юра напрягся и вспомнил с десяток марок автомобилей, но не смог четко представить себе ни один из них даже внешне, чего уж говорить о технических характеристиках. Ну, кроме Жигулей. Жигули были у деда.

Вот так и понимаешь, что ты пидорас. Хочешь разбираться в тачках, а разбираешься в двадцати шести способах заплести волосы так, чтобы и на вращении не развалилось, и со всех ракурсов охуенно. 

Кстати о пидорасах.

Юра на всякий случай перезагрузил телефон, а потом все-таки переступил через себя и написал Джей-Джею первым, не имея на то никакого особого повода. 

“Джей-Джей!”

Ответ пришел через минуту:

“Юрочка, ты не представляешь, как сладко просыпаться под звук твоего сообщения )”

Юра быстро подсчитал в уме часы и написал:

“Ты что, днем спишь?”  
“Сплю. Я устал”  
“А где режим проебался?”  
“Не нуди ) Ты чего-то хотел?”

Юра задумался, чего же он хотел. Ну, ясно чего. Но кроме этого. Не признаваться же, что его просто обеспокоило долгое молчание в разгар светового дня в Монреале. 

“Просто соскучился по мне, а? ))”

Юра в раздражении выключил экран и убрал телефон в карман. Потом подумал и запихнул его куда-то в глубину рюкзака. Чтоб там себе вибрировал. 

— А вы ведь Юрий Плисецкий? — сказал ему водитель. — Я вас узнал, у меня дочка смотрит. Автограф, может, дадите?

***

Он провалил короткую программу, и Джакометти швырнул в него цветами.

Ладно, на самом деле, он шел вторым. Всего один прыжок завалил. Зато потом поменял оба оставшихся тано на риппоны. На хорошей высоте. И баллы за артистизм, как всегда, вывезли. Джакометти за артистизм занижают, потому что он всех заебал жопой крутить. Юра сказал ему об этом, хоть и со злости, но так-то по доброте душевной, а Джакометти разулыбался и высыпал ему на голову охапку роз, которую держал в руках. Кто-то продолжает дарить этому придурку розы, уму непостижимо. Все-таки наблюдаешь за моей жопой, Юрочка, сказал Джакометти, очень приятно слышать, я уж и не надеялся на твое внимание. Юра бросился на него с кулаками, Гоша схватил его сзади за локти. Хорошо хоть не снимал никто. 

— И правда, чего ты за его жопой следишь? — спросил потом Гоша. — За своей лучше следи. А то он так на первом месте и останется. У него это последний сезон, между прочим, он бы не отказался от золота. 

Поэтому перед произвольной Юра не смотрел ни на кого вообще. Даже на телефон. Хотя там Джей-Джей. И дедушка где-то в зале. Юра никогда не спрашивал, где именно. 

У бортика Барановская вдруг развернула его спиной к себе, вытащила и снова воткнула какую-то шпильку и неожиданно изрекла:

— А где Мила?  
— Кто? — опешил Юра.   
— Наверное, на трибунах, — ответил Яков. — Зачем тебе Мила?  
— Че? — спросила Мила откуда-то из-за их спин. Барановская развернула Юру лицом к ней.   
— Чего звали? — Мила отхлебнула из огромного кофейного стакана.   
— Может, ты хочешь пожелать Юре удачи? — спросила Барановская.  
— Я? — Мила с трудом проглотила свой кофе и вытаращила на него глаза. Юра ответил ей тем же. Барановская хранила гробовое молчание.  
— Она? — решил окончательно все прояснить Юра.  
— Ну, я типа пожелала уже. В отеле, — наконец, родила Мила.   
— А, — лаконично отозвалась Барановская. — В отеле. Ясно.  
— Я тогда пойду? — осторожно поинтересовалась Мила.   
— Иди. — Барановская небрежно взмахнула ладонью. В предыдущего участника уже летели цветы и игрушки. Джакометти, который должен был выступать после Юры, послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Юра вырвался из цепких лап бывшей прима-балерины и ломанулся к дверце, на ходу срывая чехлы с коньков. Что это было вообще? Ладно, потом, все потом. Некстати в голове возник образ Кацудона, подмигивающего судьям перед своим эросом. А теперь он делает четверной риттбергер. Ладно, они еще мою помаду не видели. И мой бильман. Потому что это совсем не тот же бильман, что раньше, это… 

Юра вспомнил, как Барановская нажимала между его лопаток. Закрыл глаза и представил, что это делает Джей-Джей.

***

Они отмечали Юрину победу в номере у Милы. Пили чай — Миле выступать на следующий день. По-нормальному отметят после гала и банкета. Если будет что отмечать, ядовито заметил Гоша. Мила сказала, что пусть говорит погромче, а то его с восьмого места не слышно. Гоша оскалился. Брейк, сказал Юра. Мила выдавила из себя улыбку и спросила:

— Кстати, что за фигня произошла с Барановской? Звонила мне перед Юриным выступлением, просила прийти. Я пришла — и что?   
— Это типа я виноват, — неожиданно заявил Гоша. — Ну, наверное.  
— Это как? — Юра озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
— Ну, Барановская спросила меня, с кем ты спишь.  
— Чего, блять?   
— Нет, она, конечно, не прямо так спросила. Что-то там про отношения определенного уровня и физическую близость затирала.   
— Гоша, что за хуйня? — Мила сжала руки в кулаки.  
— Да, ну, я пошутил в ответ, что ты все время проводишь с ней, Яковом, Милой и мной. И что, выбирая из нас четверых, я бы поставил на Милу. Так как-то комфортнее.   
— Блять! — с чувством произнесла Мила, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Юра же мне, как брат!  
— Да вы все так говорите, — махнул на нее рукой Гоша. — Как брат. Слыхали такое. Да и потом, это шутка была. Все знают, что Юрочка девственник.   
— Барановская не понимает шуток! Чтобы она поняла, ей надо сказать, что сейчас будет шутка, а в конце — что шутка закончилась! Ты-то чего молчишь?! — набросилась Мила на Юру. Тот закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь не разоржаться. Вообще, следовало бы на Гошу хорошенько наорать. Но кто мог подумать, что Барановская решит воспользоваться проверенным методом Виктора Никифорова? Немного эроса перед началом программы — рецепт успеха? Хотя старая лиса, кажется, одна пронюхала, что именно произошло в его жизни, вот только свернула немного не туда. Чувственность, блин. Юра не удержался и все-таки хихикнул, закрывая рот рукой. Мила посмотрела на него подозрительно.   
— Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя так начинается истерика, и ты с минуты на минуту кинешь в этого юмориста херова чем-нибудь тяжелым!   
— Сама кинь, — ответил Юра, поднимаясь с кресла. — Я спать пойду.   
— Плисецкий! Тебя даже не волнует, что этот мудак нас с тобой оклеветал?  
— Мне похер, — ответил Юра, открывая дверь в коридор. — И я не девственник.  
— Когда успел? — крикнул ему вслед Гоша.  
— Не твое дело.   
— Пиздит же! — услышал Юра Гошин вердикт перед тем, как дверь за ним захлопнулась.

“Джей-Джей! — написал он по дороге к себе в номер. — Хочешь поржать?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чемпионат четырех континентов 2018
> 
> Тут много про фигурное катание и мало про любовь. Извините, я что-то увлеклась. Элементы программ частично позаимствованы у Юдзуру Ханю и Патрика Чана соответственно.

Юрочка нежно улыбнулся ему и, опустив голову, сомкнул розовые губки на его члене. Жан-Жак тут же запутал пальцы в пшеничных волосах, осторожно потянул, извлекая из Юры громкий стон. Юра напряг мышцы горла и схватил Жан-Жака рукой за бедро, сильно сжимая тонкие пальцы. Жан-Жак попытался ласково мазнуть его коленом по уху, сбросил одеяло на пол и проснулся. 

Еще не рассвело. Телефон показывал пять утра. Жан-Жак вздохнул, поднял одеяло обратно на кровать, сунул было руку в трусы, но потом вытащил и отправился на пробежку. Король Джей-Джей ведь всегда в движении, ему не пристало валяться в постели и без толку мечтать.

Вообще, надо было бы еще пару часов поспать и не сбивать режим за два дня до соревнований. Но во сне могли опять поджидать аккуратные губки и шалые глазки Юрочки, а Жан-Жак их уже побаивался. Ему двадцать один год, как так вообще получилось? С подобными видениями должно было быть покончено лет пять назад. Тем более, что даже в самый разгар пубертата ему не снилось ничего и никого настолько конкретного. 

Он спрашивал Юру, какие тому снятся сны. Ты мне точно не снишься, Джей-Джей, успокойся. А все-таки? Сны у Юры были какие-то детские и лоскутные. Типа мы с дедом пошли за грибами, нашли пакет с картофельными очистками, прилетели инопланетяне и пошел метеоритный дождь. Одним словом, эти сны заставляли Жан-Жака чувствовать себя неловко и вспоминать, что он как бы совратитель и все такое. 

Впрочем, не исключено, что Юрочка пиздит. Потому что если эротические сны ему все же снятся, рассказывать о них Жан-Жаку, конечно, последнее дело. 

Вообще, правду из Юры обычно можно вытянуть только обманом. 

А совсем вообще, он пробежал уже, наверное, километр и до сих пор ни разу не подумал о своей программе.

Очень плохо, Джей-Джей. Итак, четверной тулуп-тройной тулуп. Тройной аксель… сделать бы с тано, как Юрочка. Хотя Юрочка сделал с риппоном. Ладно. Четверной риттбергер, как Кацуки. Проехали. Может, перенести четверные во вторую часть произвольной? Раньше он старался этого не делать, не рисковать зря — глупо, на самом деле. Сил ему хватит, а за это дадут на десять процентов больше. И гребаный артистизм. Пару-тройку лет назад он еще выдавал какие-то па, а теперь он скорее техничный спортсмен, нежели танцор. Умеет только лыбиться. Отабек Алтын от той же проблемы страдает — правда с точностью до наоборот: умеет только загадочно хмурить брови — а Чемпионат мира в позапрошлом году все же выиграл. Жан-Жаку мировые первенства пока что не поддались. 

Жан-Жак заскрипел зубами. Остановился в каком-то парке у прудика, задрал ногу на скамейку и попытался согнуться к ней пограциознее. Муть какая-то. Хорошо, что народу в такую рань мало. Мимоходом пожалел, что его не тренируют какие-нибудь Фельцман с Барановской. Родители слишком полагаются на него самого, а сам он как-то запутался. Где его сильные стороны? Прыжки? Пожалуй, но прыжки хорошо делают почти все топовые фигуристы, и с каждым годом они все сложнее, без этого никак. Вращения и дорожки у него ровные, и получает он за них стабильно середнячок. Жан-Жак попытался томно посмотреть вдаль, как Кацуки. Совсем не то. Черт, все как-то нашли себя, а король Джей-Джей оказался пустышкой, улыбающимся манекеном. Может, рукава у костюма отодрать и кленовым сиропом обливаться? По татуировке неплохо будет течь. Канада, на страже твоей мы стоим!* Ну, да. 

Жан-Жак представил, как премьер-министр Джастин Трюдо пожимает ему руку, объявляет всевозможные благодарности и лично провожает на покой. Потому что с такими планами можно только на покой укатиться. И четверные он все-таки перенесет во вторую половину. На это он еще точно способен.

Стало совсем душно, дело шло к дождю. Жан-Жак потрусил обратно в отель. Честно говоря, это как-то несправедливо. Кацуки небось привык к влажному климату, сам-то из субтропиков. А он приехал из зимнего холода. 

А вообще, не слишком ли опрометчиво он выбрал Кацуки своим соперником? Прыгнул четверной риттбергер у себя в Японии, ну и что? Дома и стены помогают. А на международных он все время тушуется. Можно еще сказать ему что-нибудь эдакое. Хотя нет, грязный прием. С Юрой он так поступал в его первый сезон и совершенно этими воспоминаниями не гордился. Задирал феечку по глупости, вовсе не пытаясь морально подавить, а просто потому что нравилась. Только ледовая арена — это не школьная парта. Хорошо, что Юрочку было не сломить. 

А вот еще один несломленный. Отабек Алтын — а рядом тренер с таким же каменным лицом. Наверное, в Казахстане по-другому невозможно. Если уж угораздило стать фигуристом, будь добр, веди себя, как мужик, и выступай в национальном костюме. Стоят у входа в гостиницу, и не обогнешь. Правда, Отабек, завидев его издалека, поднял вверх руку — похоже, что в приветствии. Тренер угрюмо воззрился, что-то сказал своему подопечному и скрылся в отеле. Жан-Жак вытащил из ушей затычки и широко улыбнулся.

— Отабек! — И о чем же мы будем разговаривать, Отабек? Даже как-то интересно.  
— Жан-Жак. — Алтын протянул руку. Жан-Жак. Мало кто так его зовет — в основном, либо Джей-Джей, либо Леруа. В школе учителя иногда Жан-Жаком называли, когда хотели проявить участие, но при этом не опуститься до панибратства. 

И как это Юра умудрился не замутить с Отабеком? Вроде там что-то намечалось тогда, в Барселоне? Или нет? На мотоцикле катались. Казахстанский герой похитил русскую фею, очень романтично. Стоит в джинсах и белой футболке, статный, красивый, хоть сейчас на билборд. Неужели все только потому, что Жан-Жак первый подкатил, а Отабек вообще по девочкам? Черт, так можно додуматься и до того, чтобы врезать ему невзначай. 

— Ты молодец, рано бегать встаешь, — внезапно сказал Отабек. — Все только глаза продирают.   
— Ну, я. Да, — ответил Жан-Жак, вдруг почувствовав себя в Юрочкиной шкуре. — На рассвет люблю посмотреть.   
— Я тоже, — кивнул Отабек. Жан-Жак смерил красноречивым взглядом его прикид. — Тут не бегаю, — ответил Отабек на его молчаливый вопрос. — Влажно слишком, в тренажерку хожу. Но тебе завидую, что ты можешь. В Казахстане климат сухой.   
— М-м, — промычал Жан-Жак. Как-то не получалось сделать усилие. И как Юра с ним общается?  
— Ты устал, наверное? — спохватился Отабек. — В душ надо тебе и завтракать, а я тут тебя держу.   
— Отабек. — Жан-Жак вдруг понял, к чему все это. — Тебе Юра рассказал, да?

Алтын пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил:

— Не совсем. То есть, почти. Я не стал вынуждать его говорить. Это же трудно.

Ну, да. В Казахстане, наверное, еще труднее, чем в России. 

— Так, — продолжил Отабек, — он может делать вид, что я ничего не знаю, но в то же время знать, что я знаю. Понимаешь?

Жан-Жак не очень понимал. Отчасти понимал. Впрочем, чего тут непонятного. 

— Ты не сердись. Ему надо было рассказать, хотя бы так. А другие стали бы над ним подшучивать, он этого не вынесет. Он очень ранимый.

Ранимый. Ну, да. Может, и нет никакого Отабека — а он просто спит и разговаривает с собственным подсознанием? Юра, как кактус: колючки выставит, а если их вырывать, то они вырываются с мясом. Как часто он восхищался его стойкостью и силой, одновременно с этим прикидывая, как бы не ранить его неосторожным словом — поддразнить, рассмешить, но не ранить — и все равно ранил, и не раз, потому что дурак. А Юра остается с ним. И с Отабеком не замутил. Хотя Отабек не только красивый, но еще и понимающий. 

— Жан-Жак?   
— Я пойду, наверное. Есть действительно хочется. — Жан-Жак выдавил из себя улыбку и взялся за дверную ручку.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? Извини? Я иногда бываю слишком прямолинеен.   
— Да нет, все хорошо. Просто я порой чувствую себя ничтожеством, и сегодня, кажется, один из тех самых дней. Обычно совпадает с дождем. Я… — Жан-Жак собирался нести ересь еще пару минут, чтобы окончательно сбить со следа понимающего казаха, но тут ему прилетело дверью в лоб. И пока он сидел на асфальте, приходя в чувство, через его ноги, что-то бормоча по-японски, перешагнул недовольный Кацуки. И умчался — очевидно, в направлении Японии.

***

— Это моя вина, — в который раз повторил Виктор, прижимая к его лбу мокрое полотенце. Жан-Жак в который раз попытался у него это полотенце отобрать. Виктор не отдал.   
— Все в порядке, Виктор, — сказал Отабек. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Даже шишки нет. А синяк замазать можно.

Очень все умные, подумал Жан-Жак. Оставили бы они меня в покое. Телефон в кармане вибрировал. Родители? Может, Юра? Да нет, наверное, родители. Вряд ли удастся от них скрыть. Ну, а с другой стороны, подумаешь, дверью дали по морде. Первый раз что ли. 

— У тебя точно голова не кружится? — спросил Виктор. — И не тошнит?  
— Точно. — Жан-Жак примерился получше и все-таки выхватил у него полотенце. — Пойди Кацуки поищи. А то он там убьет кого-нибудь. И вам придется удариться в бега.   
— Боюсь, — трагически изрек Виктор, — что он ударится в бега без моего участия. 

Не хочу я спрашивать, что у вас произошло. Не хочу. Не буду.

— Что у вас произошло?   
— Он просто очень беспокоится из-за соревнований! — защебетал Виктор. — И ты, и Отабек такие мощные соперники! А он не хочет делать риттбергер, хотя на тренировках у него все отлично получается! Ну, по большей части. По крайней мере, раньше получалось. В основном. Ну, каждый второй раз. Или третий. И будет получаться снова, если он поверит в себя! И не станет налегать на углеводы. Потому что он не набирает высоты, а нужен четкий баланс мышечной массы и… 

Я тоже не набираю, подумал Жан-Жак. Надо сушиться больше и меньше гантели тягать. Бегать по утрам вот. А то соврал Алтыну — ну так и беги завтра снова в пять утра. 

— Углеводы — это важно, — заметил Отабек, вклинившись в монолог Никифорова. — Залог энергии.   
— Я ему это и собирался сказать, — отозвался Виктор. — Но он меня не дослушал.   
— Ты сказал, что ему надо меньше жрать, — подытожил Жан-Жак.  
— Я не так сказал.  
— Но имел в виду примерно это.   
— Юри склонен к полноте! Тебе не понять, Джей-Джей. Это все Юрио виноват. Юри раньше всегда меня слушался. А потом увидел, что Юрио все делает по-своему и выходит при этом победителем, и начал его копировать. А они ведь совсем разные!  
— Юрио, — ответил Жан-Жак, — ничего не делает просто так. Он слушает Фельцмана с Барановской, своих товарищей по команде и… более опытных коллег. И если он потом все-таки поступает по-своему, то это обоснованное решение, которое он принял после того, как взвесил все обстоятельства. Конечно, у него это скорее бессознательный процесс, чем холодный расчет, но нельзя думать, что он просто импульсивный подросток.

Виктор замахал на него руками.

— Ох, Джей-Джей, тебе-то откуда знать! Уж наверное, я общаюсь с Юрио почаще, чем ты! 

Жан-Жак открыл рот и закрыл. Приложил полотенце ко лбу. 

— Виктор, — сказал Отабек. — Иди, правда, поищи Юри. Он, наверное, уже успокоился. 

Виктор еще немного помахал руками и пометался по комнате, но все-таки ушел. Отабек отобрал у Жан-Жака полотенце, сходил в ванную и намочил его еще раз. 

— Виктор не рожден быть тренером, — заметил он. — Ему не хватает терпения, и его обуревают эмоции. А Кацуки, как зеркало, все отражает. Это иногда хорошо, но всю карьеру на эмоциях тянуть невозможно.   
— Тебе, наверное, тоже надо идти, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — А то два дня до соревнований. Есть чем заняться.  
— Тебя оставить одного?  
— Да, — честно ответил Жан-Жак. Отабек кивнул, пожал ему руку и уже у самой двери произнес:   
— Кацуки остынет и начнет переживать, что тебя покалечил. Это может сказаться на его катании и сыграть в твою пользу.  
— Он меня не покалечил. И я с ним поговорю. Мне такая фора не нужна. 

Алтын снова кивнул. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Жан-Жак вытащил из кармана телефон. Четыре пропущенных — по два от каждого из родителей. И сообщения от Юры.

“Джей-Джей!” “Джей-Джей, блять, хватит спать!” “В Тайбэе уже восемь, ты охуел?” “Немедленно поднимай свою задницу и иди на каток!” “Если ты проиграешь Кацудону, на Олимпиаде ко мне даже не подходи, понял?”

Ну, все, теперь и Кацудону проиграть нельзя. Интересно, как Юрочка балансирует при текущем раскладе, когда за первое место сражаются его бойфренд, его друг Отабек и Кацуки, который тоже вроде друг, только об этом никто не должен знать? Голова у него еще не взрывается? 

Жан-Жак ощупал собственную голову. Вроде действительно без шишек, и на том спасибо. Легче будет врать Кацуки, что тот его дверью даже не задел — Жан-Жак успел отскочить и сам потерял равновесие. 

***

Кацуки прыгнул свой риттбергер. Выглядело неустойчиво, но придраться не к чему. Комбинация четыре-три. Коснулся рукой льда на тройном акселе, но даже глазом не моргнул. Вращения идеальные. И черный ему идет. В прошлом сезоне он выступал в белом. 

Он прибежал извиняться в тот же самый день, кланялся чуть ли не в пол, молитвенно сложив руки на груди. Жан-Жак соврал, как и планировал. Кацуки поверил — или сделал вид, что поверил. Жан-Жак перевел разговор, сказал про риттбергер. Вовсю нахваливал короткую программу Юри, думая, зачем мне все это, господи. Пусть у Виктора голова болит о том, как бы мотивировать своего ученика. А у него скоро аллергия начнется на этот тональник. 

Отабек упал на четверном прыжке, а потом, видимо, расстроившись, превратил тройной в двойной. Ну, хоть в этом моей вины нет, подумал Жан-Жак. Хотя кто знает. Послушать Юрочку, так он вообще всегда кругом виноват. Хотя Юра с утра звонил и надавал ему пятьсот советов, из которых примерно четыреста девяносто пять были за пределами его возможностей. 

Выходя на лед, Жан-Жак был спокоен. Отец сжал его предплечье и едва заметно кивнул. Родители за него беспокоятся, хотя все понимают, что, в отличие от Кацуки, он не из тех фигуристов, которые выстреливают и проваливаются внезапно. Его карьера идет ровно: сначала он был в десятке, потом начал занимать призовые места и до сих пор держится на этом уровне. Иногда он первый, иногда третий. Ладно, пару раз скатывался чуть ниже. Но все равно — мандраж перед выступлением ему не знаком. 

На первой комбинации из четверного и тройного тулупа Жан-Жак неожиданно взял очень неплохую высоту и вышел при этом на редкость аккуратно. Два дня пробежек помогли что ли? Или, может, это награда от провидения за синяк на лбу?

Дорожка, тройной аксель. Все чисто. Вряд ли он обойдет Кацуки с этой программой, но самому приятно. Интересно, гордится ли им Юрочка? 

Вращения, тройной лутц. Это несложно, это у него всегда выходило отлично. Проблема в другом. Руки и корпус движутся как-то механически. Плавно, но где плавно — а где Кацуки, который гнется вбок решительно и при этом податливо, как ива на ветру. В этом весь Юри: им движут внешние силы. Он катается так, будто не может противиться судьбе, которая швыряет его из элемента в элемент. Юрочкина грация идет изнутри, а вот Кацуки черпает ее из того, что его окружает. А он, Жан-Жак, словно робот. Ни одной ошибки. 

Кацуки по итогам короткой программы занял первое место. Жан-Жак получил высокие оценки за технику, чуть выше среднего за артистизм и занял второе. Помахал в камеру пальцами, сложенными буквой “J”, поулыбался. Отрыв между ними небольшой, преодолеть можно. На CBC, наверное, прямо сейчас об этом говорят. Канада, на страже твоей мы стоим. Стоим, конечно, куда мы денемся. 

***

Юра смотрел на него, прищурившись. Жан-Жак, прежде чем звонить по Скайпу, наложил на свой синяк три слоя тональника, погасил верхний свет и оставил только торшер в дальнем углу. Вроде не должно быть видно. А завтра перед произвольной мама опять замажет, как следует — ей не впервой. 

— Кацудон и Виктор, — изрек, наконец, Юра, — творят какую-то хуйню.   
— В смысле?  
— Перед короткой Виктор мне звонил в панике и просил повлиять на него.   
— И ты, видимо, повлиял?  
— Как будто мне очень надо. Я сказал ему хорошенько вставить Кацудону, чтобы не вздумал сливаться, и поменять местами комбинацию и аксель.

Все правильно. Аксели у Кацуки обычно выходят хорошо, да и то льда коснулся. А комбинацию бы завалил ближе к концу. Жан-Жак представил Юру лет в тридцать пять. Наверняка станет тренером и будет гонять по катку какую-нибудь юную звезду. Девочку, для разнообразия. 

— Ты чего лыбишься?   
— Ты прямо добрый самаритянин, Юрочка.   
— Виктор тупой, — отрезал Юра. — Гоша правильно говорит, у него все в программах сделано, чтобы красиво. Типа риттбергер этот, потом все заскучали в середине, а под конец еще четверной в комбинации — и аплодисменты. Только Кацудон так не может, он нервный и слабенький. Пока будет дожидаться второго четверного, успеет тройной завалить.   
— Виктор в него верит.  
— Я ебал веру эту. Виктор влюбленный идиот. 

Я тоже, подумал Жан-Жак. Говорить с Юрой о фигурном катании было едва ли не приятнее, чем целоваться с ним. Он восхищался его красотой, пластикой, силой характера — но его спортивным чутьем он восхищался чуть ли не больше всего остального.

— Юра, — сказал Жан-Жак, — ты ведь пошутил, чтобы я к тебе на Олимпиаде не подходил, если проиграю?   
— Ты теперь вместо Кацудона будешь сливаться? Чего сопли распускаешь? У него короткая сильнее, чем у тебя, удивительно вообще, что ты второе место вывез.  
— То есть?  
— Ты дурак? Ты чего хотел? Побереги силы до произвольной. Там все станет ясно.   
— У меня за артистизм низкие оценки, — обескуражено пробормотал Жан-Жак.  
— Ничего не низкие, нормальные.  
— Все равно у Кацуки будут выше. Он танцор, а я робот. =  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?  
— Никто мне не говорил. Я чувствую это.   
— Джей-Джей.  
— А?

Юра чуть помолчал, а потом выпалил: 

— Я тебе по телефону перезвоню, ладно? — и перед Жан-Жаком возник черный экран. 

Юра перезвонил не сразу. Жан-Жак ходил в ванную, хмурился в зеркало на свой лоб. Открыл и закрыл мини-бар. Посмотрел в окно. Звонок раздался, когда он решил пойти пройтись и уже надевал кроссовки. 

— Юрочка?  
— Джей-Джей.   
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я да.   
— К тебе Барановская что ли зашла? Зачем по телефону?  
— Заткнись. Блин. Джей-Джей, ты не робот. Я не знаю, почему ты так думаешь. Ты сильный и мягкий одновременно. Немного как Отабек, но Отабек жестче, он, не знаю, как… как какое-нибудь оружие. А ты, как… как океан. Понимаешь? Все знают, что океан — это огромная мощь, но когда в нем плывешь, он обнимает.   
— Юра.  
— Завались ты, ради бога. Просто ничего не говори.   
— Ты тоже ничего не говори. 

Они промолчали целую минуту. Или десять минут. Жан-Жак закрыл глаза и не считал. 

— И я не шутил, — сказал, наконец, Юра. — Если проебешь, на Олимпиаде не приближайся. 

***

Жан-Жак начал с комбинации четверной-тройной тулуп. Родители были не в восторге от его решения перенести четверные прыжки во вторую часть. Он никогда этого не делал, всегда ставил самые сложные элементы вперед, чтобы выполнить их с максимальной отдачей. 

— Не нужно бы рисковать только ради лишних десяти процентов, — качая головой, сказала мама. — Ты выдохнешься и прыгнешь низко. 

Отец неожиданно возразил ей: 

— Да почему он должен выдохнуться? Джей-Джей достаточно выносливый. А лишние десять процентов точно сократят разрыв. 

В итоге он перенес только один. 

Тройные прыжки, дорожка. Каскад — лутц, ойлер, сальхов. Жан-Жак дышал ровно. Океан. Отличная тема сезона, почему он раньше не подумал. Вращение — и музыка меняется. Шторм. 

Из тройного акселя он вышел не очень чисто, но докрутил: снимут, но не слишком много. И высота нормальная. Как высота волны. Три балла по шкале Бофорта. Четверной тулуп. Если он весь состоит из воды, то прыжки это водовороты, а им противиться нельзя. Он даже не понял, какая была высота. Дышалось по-прежнему ровно. 

Комбинация из тройного и двойного. Высоты маловато, но чисто. Это просто океан успокаивается. Еще один тройной и вращение. Жан-Жак застыл с руками, разведенными в стороны, и тут понял, что легкие как-то болезненно сжались. Время упасть на колени и сделать вид, что целуешь лед, на самом деле, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Вместо этого Жан-Жак улыбнулся и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Кацуки выступал последним и наделал кучу ошибок. Выполнил четверной сальхов, но коснулся рукой льда. Пропустил второй прыжок в комбинации. Вместо тройного сальхова вышел двойной. Юра, наверное, дома ложки скручивает в узлы, на это глядя. Жан-Жак кричал ему “Давай!”, не мог хлопать, потому что за его руку схватилась счастливая мама, да так и не отпустила. Юри собрался под конец программы и, выходя из вращения, смерил судей своим фирменным томным взглядом, но все было ясно. 

*** 

— Из акселя выехал, как жаба в карете, — сказал ему Юра. Жан-Жаку очень хотелось его обнять. Хотя бы сказать ему что-нибудь романтичное и сопливое. Но он сдержался.   
— Еще какие-нибудь замечания, Юрочка?   
— Если бы Кацудон не налажал, результат был бы не столь очевиден.  
— Я знаю. Может, хоть поздравишь меня?  
— Тебя что, мало поздравляли? И это не первое твое золото.   
— Для меня каждое золото, как первое, — сказал Жан-Жак. И подумал, особенно это.   
— Ну и очень глупо. Это значит, что ты каждый раз в себя не веришь.  
— Главное, что ты в меня веришь, Юрочка. 

Черт. Все-таки не сдержался. Юра немного помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Это не главное. Только такой идиот, как Кацуки, может думать, что главное, чтобы в него верил какой-нибудь Виктор. И я в тебя не верил. Я знал.

_________

* литературный перевод гимна Канады Александра Пахотина


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного порно, немного стереотипов, в этой части почти никакого ФК. Зато мы, наконец, добрались до Олимпиады )

Четыре года назад Жан-Жак на Олимпиаду не попал. Ему было семнадцать, и он еще не занимал призовых мест. Смотрел, конечно, по телевизору, но не слишком усердно. Тогда вполне ожидаемо выиграл Виктор.

В общем, до сих пор он, хоть и знал, но как-то не задумывался о том, что Олимпийская деревня — это не отель. И уединиться тут негде. 

А как все казалось просто на этапах Гран-при! Фельцман устраивал Юре комендантский час, но после этого можно было постучать к нему в номер, услышать привычное “чего явился опять?”, Юрочка, ты такой смешной, ну почему ты не можешь признаться, что ждал меня, хотел меня, затолкать его обратно в комнату, прижать к стене, целовать поначалу упрямо сжатые, но уже через минуту податливые губы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не развернуть его спиной и не трахнуть прямо так. Золотые, блин, деньки.

В общем, Жан-Жак сидел в столовой вместе с Юрой, Милой и Отабеком и страдал. В который раз будто бы случайно задел ногой Юрину лодыжку. Юра посмотрел на него угрюмо и засунул в рот салатный лист. 

— Яков с Лилией надеялись, что Юру попросят нести флаг, — рассказывала ему Мила. — Но в прошлый раз флаг нес Никифоров, так что было маловероятно. Хотя Юра у нас едва ли не главная звезда. 

Вот тоже проблема. Потому что, в принципе, возможности остаться вдвоем есть. Попросил кого-нибудь, договорился, погуляйте пару часов, услуга за услугу, сочтемся. Многие так и делают. Только если он потащит в логово канадской сборной главную звезду российской, это будет просто новость месяца. А надеяться, что никто не узнает, наивно. Тут уж даже ему не все равно. 

Ну, и как главная звезда Юра ни на минуту не оставался один. Фельцман и Барановская постоянно терлись рядом, а не они, так Мила или другие спортсмены. Кто-то из конькобежцев, здороваясь возле столовки, обнял Юру за плечо. Жан-Жак, впрочем, тоже обнял — это в его стиле, никого не удивишь. Правда, потом пришлось обнимать и Милу, и Отабека. 

Жан-Жак вытащил телефон и быстро набрал Юре:

“Мы так и не сможем остаться одни? ((“

Юра вздрогнул. Жан-Жак услышал глухую вибрацию. Юра засунул руку в карман, но телефон доставать не стал, а вместо этого повернулся к Миле:

— Пусть Никифоров флаг таскает. Мне это не нужно.   
— Флаг Японии, может быть. В любом случае, этот флаг больше тебя. Наверное, поэтому и не попросили.   
— Зато если ты этим флагом обернешься, он на тебе не сойдется, — вяло огрызнулся Юра и все-таки выудил телефон из кармана. Жан-Жак тут же развернулся к Отабеку. Отабек осторожно тыкал вилкой в какую-то нелицеприятную корейскую еду.   
— Это невкусно, — сказала Мила. — Я пробовала.   
— Еще бы ты не пробовала, — не преминул прокомментировать Юра. Телефон в руке Жан-Жака завибрировал, и он скосил взгляд на экран:

“Ты не о том думаешь перед соревнованиями”

Ну, кто бы сомневался. По хорошему, Юра прав, но до соревнований еще неделя. Открытие только послезавтра, и фигурное катание начинается не сразу. 

— Надо мясо брать, — посоветовала Мила. — Пулькоги или куксу.  
— Куксу же лапша, — сказал Отабек.   
— Тут в бульоне, с говядиной, очень даже ничего. Типа как рамен.  
— Завтра возьму тогда. 

Жан-Жак под шумок написал Юре:

“Только не говори, что ты об этом не думаешь”

Юра прочитал сообщение и пнул его в лодыжку. Небольно. Видимо, в рамках легкого флирта.

Жан-Жак, чувствуя себя смерматоксикозным подростком, написал:

“Я так хочу тебя Юрочка” “Ты меня с ума сводишь”

Прочитано. Прочитано. 

— Джей-Джей! — сказала Мила. — Поговори с нами, чего ты в телефоне сидишь? Мы тут, между прочим, ради тебя по-английски разговариваем.

Жан-Жак натянуто улыбнулся и положил телефон на стол экраном вниз. Тот снова завибрировал. Юра не поднимал головы. Жан-Жак схватил себя левой рукой за правую, чтобы не тянулась к мобиле, и посмотрел на Милу. 

— Главное, сырую рыбу не ешьте. И собачатину, наверное, не стоит.   
— Я, кстати, ел, — сказал Отабек. — В прошлом году в Канныне, на Чемпионате четырех континентов, помнишь, Жан-Жак? Суп такой, называется посинтхан. Нормально, кстати, и не разберешь, что из собаки. Говорят, мужеству способствует.   
— Ага, и пенис увеличивает, — хихикнула Мила. — Но тут нет собачатины. Это же международное мероприятие, оскорбится еще кто-нибудь.

Отабек, наконец, попробовал свою еду и оценил: 

— Довольно остро. Лучше уж вареную курицу есть.   
— Давай я доем, — предложила Мила.   
— Ты же говоришь невкусно.  
— Да нормально. А ты мое возьми, у меня вкусно. Джей-Джей, хочешь попробовать? 

Жан-Жак попробовал. Было и правда вкусно.

— Я в Канныне корейского не ел, — сказал он Отабеку. — Тем более из собаки. Боялся перед соревнованиями.   
— Ну, это после соревнований было.   
— А после я улетел почти сразу. Тетя — мамина сестра — выходила замуж, мы торопились на свадьбу…

Юрочка вдруг изо всех сил засадил ногой по его лодыжке. Жан-Жак, не ожидавший такого подвоха, не успел совладать с лицом и поморщился. Это уже, пожалуй, не легкий флирт. 

— Ты чего? — спросила Мила. — Болит что-то?  
— Нога немного, — честно ответил Жан-Жак.   
— Серьезно? — Отабек обеспокоено посмотрел на него. — Ты выступать-то сможешь?

Ну, если Юрочка еще пару раз мне не врежет. 

— Смогу. Ничего страшного. 

Жан-Жак широко улыбнулся. Пока Мила с Отабеком обменивались тарелками, он перевернул телефон и прочитал сообщения:

“Скажи что тебе надо уходить и иди в туалет” “Только не здесь, а в фитнес-центре” “Жди там меня” “Джей-Джей сука посмотри на свой телефон” “Хватит про собачатину пиздеть!”

Ай да Юрочка. Даже уламывать два дня не пришлось, наверное, и впрямь соскучился. 

Я вообще-то еще не пообедал, подумал Жан-Жак. Да и побеседовать со зрелыми и уравновешенными людьми приятно. Пусть и про собачатину. 

Хотя кого он обманывает. 

— Ребят, мне надо отойти, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Мама пишет, какие-то проблемы с расселением.   
— Может, тебе помочь? — спросил Отабек.   
— Да нет, разберусь. Спасибо.   
— Ты вернешься? — спросила Мила. — Ты ведь даже не поел. 

Жан-Жак почти услышал, как Юра скрипит зубами, и честно ответил:

— Не знаю. 

Надеюсь, что если и вернусь, то нескоро. 

***

Трахаться в туалетной кабинке Жан-Жаку не приходилось. Да и людей, которым приходилось, он тоже не знал. В кино это было жарко, в жизни — черт его знает, скорее всего, неудобно. Особенно если вы разного роста. 

Он простоял минут десять, прежде чем услышал шаги. В туалет за это время так никто и не зашел. В фитнес-центр, в основном, набегали утром и вечером, днем народу было мало. Жан-Жак приоткрыл дверь, высунул руку, поманил пальцем, и только потом подумал, а вдруг это не Юра.

Юра влетел в кабинку, как ураган, с грохотом захлопнул дверь, решительно щелкнул задвижкой и застыл спиной к нему. Жан-Жак запустил руку под мягкие волосы, прижал ладонь к затылку. Юра дернул головой, двинул локтем назад, но не достал. Жан-Жак развернул его к себе за плечи и сразу же, зажмурившись, как в воду с головой, нырнул в поцелуй. Поцелуй пришелся куда-то под Юриным глазом, Жан-Жак мазнул вниз, вправо, Юра приоткрыл губы, Жан-Жак засунул язык ему в рот, провел им сзади по ровному ряду зубов. 

Как-то быстро все происходит. Не как обычно. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось. Он расстегнул на Юре олимпийку, потянул вверх майку. Юра шлепнул его по рукам. 

— Не снимай. У нас времени мало.   
— Мало?  
— Я сказал Миле, что пойду в наш корпус, а там Фельцман с Барановской, она наверняка им позвонит.   
— Почему они вдруг стерегут тебя больше обычного?  
— Не знаю, боятся, что я во что-нибудь вляпаюсь. Олимпийская деревня же рассадник разврата. Ну, или устрою международный скандал. Джей-Джей, вообще, заебал пиздеть.   
— Ладно. — Жан-Жак все-таки задрал его майку вверх и, положив ладонь ему на живот, опустился на колени. Пол вроде бы чистый. Блин, в кино-то о таком никто не думает. 

Он дернул вниз Юрины штаны вместе с трусами, поцеловал выступающую косточку, провел языком от нее к паху. Юра шумно вдохнул и вцепился ему в волосы. Его член дернулся, задев Жан-Жака по щеке. 

— Джей-Джей.  
— Тихо только, — сказал Жан-Жак. — А то кто-нибудь услышит. Можешь тихо?   
— Не знаю. 

А кто будет знать? Хотя какая разница, не останавливаться же. 

Он провел носом от основания до головки, накрыл ее ртом и плотно сомкнул губы, не переставая двигать языком. Юрины пальцы царапнули по скуле. Блин, надо научить его ногти стричь. Почему Барановская еще этим не занялась? Ну, да, давай о Барановской подумаем, Джей-Джей, чтобы самому перехотелось. У них же времени мало. Хотя Юра долго не выдержит. 

Жан-Жак медленно ласкал головку губами, потом начал плавно двигать головой, стараясь, чтобы член касался сверху неба, а снизу языка, и помогая себе рукой. Юра пытался толкаться ему в рот, Жан-Жак останавливал, нажимая на бедро — в чужом ритме тяжелее, а у него не то чтобы много опыта. Потом все же рискнул отпустить, просунул руку между Юриных бедер, погладил изнутри, провел пальцами по промежности. Юра раздвинул ноги шире, снова толкнулся ему рот и застонал. Жан-Жак шлепнул его по животу, чтобы молчал. Хотя стонет он классно, как будто в настоящем порно. 

Жан-Жак выпустил его, облизал головку, один раз, два, снова взял в рот, теперь глубоко, до самого горла — уже без руки, обе ладони сжали бедра, скользнули назад, накрыли ягодицы. Юра ударил кулаком по стенке. Больше никогда не спрошу его, может ли он тихо. Не может. 

Времени ушло действительно немного — Юра кончил раньше, чем Жан-Жак начал хоть немного уставать, и стал вдруг сползать на пол. Жан-Жак, поднимаясь на ноги, подхватил его под мышки, прислонил к стенке, натянул обратно трусы и штаны, поцеловал в лоб. Юра воззрился на него в недоумении.

— Ты не хочешь?  
— Хочу, но тут неловко. Места мало. Пока пристроимся, Фельцман с Барановской всю деревню на уши поднимут.   
— Я тогда так. — Юра сквозь джинсы нащупал его стояк, надавил ладонью. Жан-Жак прикрыл глаза и спросил:  
— Можно я с тебя хоть что-нибудь сниму?

Юра рывком скинул олимпийку, та упала на пол. Буквы RUS уставились на Жан-Жака с немым укором. Юра подхватил майку за подол, Жан-Жак остановил его, начал снимать сам, задевая пальцами ребра, соски. Юра поднял руки, Жан-Жак потянул вверх, бросил отвоеванную майку сверху на олимпийку, чтобы буквы больше не смотрели. Юра расстегнул его ширинку, скользнул ладонью под ткань. Жан-Жак склонился, принялся целовать его ключицу, шею. Юра запрокинул голову, открывая его губам совсем нежную кожу под подбородком. Дергал рукой неловко, под неудобным углом — да и не умеет он особенно, другому дрочить это же не как себе. Жан-Жак вылизал его шею, сжал зубы на мочке уха и все равно кончил. С Юрой даже не приходится делать ничего особенно пошлого, чтобы ускорить процесс. Король Джей-Джей кончает от поцелуев. Ну, может, это и есть любовь. 

***

— Иди ты первый, — сказал Юра.  
— Это не меня все ищут.  
— Меня пока не ищут. Никто не звонил. И я, ну, не могу. 

Жан-Жак внимательно посмотрел на него. Лицо полыхает, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а ладонь судорожно сжимает пах. 

— Еще раз?

Юра покачал головой.

— Не успеем. Иди давай. 

Жан-Жак подобрал с пола его майку и олимпийку. 

— Не трогай тогда. Не хватало еще в туалете дрочить. Я лучше останусь и посмотрю, если так. 

Юра разжал ладонь. 

— Да не буду я! Джей-Джей, съебись. Сейчас наверняка кто-нибудь зайдет!

Жан-Жак все-таки взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал последний раз — медленно, глубоко, тягуче. Все-таки неизвестно, пройдет ли этот номер дважды. Вдруг они больше не останутся наедине до конца Олимпиады. Так себе перспектива. Юра издал что-то среднее между стоном и рычанием, Жан-Жак прижал его к себе, стиснул — и выпустил. Повернул задвижку. Черт, сам-то хорош. Надо было на него хоть майку надеть. Ладно, вдох-выдох. 

Он затворил за собой дверь, не глядя назад. Огляделся — никого. Наскоро умылся холодной водой, смочил волосы. Возбуждение, наконец, схлынуло. Жан-Жак смерил свое отражение в зеркале неодобрительным взглядом, усмехнулся, потренировал фирменную улыбку и развернулся к выходу. 

Дверь распахнулась и в туалет шагнул Кацуки. Вот это везение. Из сотен спортсменов и тренеров — именно Кацудон. Он прижимал ладонь к глазам, морщил лицо; оступился — Жан-Жак поймал его за локоть, и Юри отнял руку от лица, дернулся, стрельнул в него испуганным взглядом. Нет, не плачет, но готов заплакать, пожалуй. Да что же такое, на роду что ли ему написано успокаивать этого японца?

— Юри! — воскликнул Жан-Жак преувеличенно громко, чтобы Юрочка услышал. — Вот это сюрприз! Ты когда приехал? 

Японская делегация прибыла вчера, их торжественно встречали, как и всех остальных. Ну, сделаем вид, что мы не в курсе.

— Джей-Джей? — растеряно пробормотал Кацуки. — Я… То есть, вчера. Мы вчера приехали. 

Интересно, имеются в виду мы с делегацией или мы с Виктором? Может, просто уйти? Правда, если Кацуки начнет тут реветь, Юра выбежит, чтобы хорошенько его отдубасить. А это никому не нужно. 

— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Со мной… Да. То есть, я не знаю. Наверное. Джей-Джей. 

А вот это на Юрочку похоже. “Джей-Джей”, с эдакой нестабильно утвердительной интонацией. Значит, что-то важное собирается изречь.

— Что?  
— Я хотел тебе сказать, — затараторил Кацуки. — Ты совершенно справедливо у меня выиграл. Виктор говорит, что если бы не мои ошибки, я бы тебя обошел, но у тебя очень хорошая произвольная программа, и четверной в конце, и ты сильный, ну, как фигурист.

Как океан, подумал Жан-Жак. Как океан я сильный. 

— А я не выдерживаю нагрузки, я пытаюсь, но мне не выйти на такой уровень, и теперь уже, наверное, поздно, мне двадцать шесть...

В кармане завибрировало. Юри бормотал, глядя в пол, и Жан-Жак осторожно вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран.

“Джей-Джей блять врежь ему” “А то я сам выйду и врежу”

Все-таки Виктор действительно идиот. Если любишь человека, надо видеть и любить и его слабые стороны, а не возносить его на пьедестал аккурат под водопадом своей слепой веры. Жан-Жак вздохнул и положил руку Кацуки на плечо.

— Юри. Пойдем поедим, а?  
— А? Чего?  
— Чего, ну — еды какой-нибудь корейской. Посинтхан, там.

Кацуки вытаращил на него глаза. 

— Это из собаки же.   
— Ну, тогда это. Куксу.

Кацуки потупился. 

— Мне Виктор не разрешает лапшу есть. 

Жан-Жак развернул его лицом к двери и пообещал:

— Я не расскажу.

Телефон высветил ему:

“Вывали ему эту лапшу на голову” “Чтобы не дурил” “И скажи, что он на сальхов заходит на слишком большой скорости” “И разгруппируется потом рано”

Скажу, конечно, подумал Жан-Жак. Вот же детский сад.


	5. Chapter 5

— Не знаю, что думать о Леруа, — говорил Фельцман. — Мы раньше всегда принимали его за константу — ну, с поправкой на возраст, схему сезона и все такое. Но на Четырех континентах он вдруг перенес квад в конец, компоненты подтянул и даже, кажется, не устал…

Юра отгрыз заусенец. Больше всего он боялся, что Джей-Джей не станет с ним соперничать. Не то, что сольется, а так. Он же привык ему уступать вне льда. Выиграет — будет радоваться, проиграет — тоже не расстроиться. Получается — будет кататься, перестанет получаться — станет тренером. Бесит даже. Откуда такая уверенность в завтрашнем дне?

Хотя понятно откуда. Он же из счастливой канадской семьи. Родители его обожают, брат с сестрой — боготворят, тетки еще всякие, дядья, кузены, кузины по всей Америке. Миллион друзей. А у Юры только дед, который его, безусловно, любит, но так-то русский мужик старой советской закалки со всеми вытекающими. Хотя Яков тоже его любит. Да и Барановская — на свой манер. Собственных детей у нее нет, и младенцев она ненавидит, а Фельцман подсунул ей живую и почти взрослую куклу — вот, играйся, Лилечка. Двух зайцев одним ударом убил — ему хореографию, Барановской игрушку. Лилечка поигралась и, кажется, простила Фельцману все прошлые прегрешения. И пусть не думают, что он ничего не замечает.

Может, пошантажировать их? Якову, пожалуй, все равно, а вот Барановскую. Лильмихална, давайте я буду молчать про вас с Фельцманом, а вы меня пустите в свою комнату потрахаться с Леруа. Хотя, господи, да кому интересно с Фельцманом она или с хуельцманом каким, кроме престарелых развалин, посещавших Большой театр еще в те времена, когда она там типа блистала. 

— Юра, ты меня слушаешь?  
— Слушаю. — Юра отгрыз еще один заусенец. Яков схватил его за запястье.  
— Что у тебя с руками? Не ешь нормально, а потом витаминов не хватает.  
— Блин, да я ем. Тут вода ху… плохая.   
— Нормальная тут вода. — Фельцман вздохнул. — Ты с ним, кажется, общаешься.  
— С кем?  
— Я же вижу, что ты меня не слушаешь. С Леруа.  
— Ну, так. Немного.  
— Что думаешь?  
— А что тут думать. Он делает ставку на прыжки, других вариантов у него нет. Он очень техничный и редко падает. Кацудон вот наверняка шлепнется, если только чуда не произойдет.  
— Я бы на это не рассчитывал. 

Юра пожал плечами. Он бы тоже не рассчитывал, если бы это не было правдой. 

— А Джакометти? — спросил Фельцман.  
— Леруа сильнее Джакометти.   
— И Алтына?  
— И Алтына. — Вот это тоже, к сожалению, правда. Отабек за последний год несколько сдал, а Юра даже не понял, в какой именно части. Как-то во всем одновременно. Хотя с него станется втайне готовить что-нибудь грандиозное. Темная лошадка, блин.   
— И тебя?  
— Так нельзя оценивать. Мы разные.  
— Может, и нельзя. Но судить вас будут по одной шкале. 

Юра задумался. Немного холодной логики. Забудь про поцелуи и все остальное. Вспомни, как когда-то ненавидел Джей-Джея. Хотя это вранье. Не ненавидел никогда по-настоящему, просто бесился, потому что ему было пятнадцать, и Леруа вдруг возник слишком близко от него, улыбнулся и дотронулся до плеча, сказал, удачи, Юрий, а потом так и маячил где-то в пределах видимости. Юра умел собираться перед выходом на лед, но Леруа был не только там, а, кажется, повсюду, и Юра ничего не понимал, но не мог справиться с жаром и дрожью. 

Это у нас и зовется ненавистью. 

— Чисто математически, — произнес, наконец, Юра, — если и я, и Леруа откатываем все элементы на полный балл, я выигрываю.  
— Юра, давай не дури, — сказал Фельцман. — Чисто математически мы бы вообще на соревнования не ездили. Компьютер бы за нас программы составлял и показывал.   
— Яков Николаич, кто из нас тренер, вы или я? — огрызнулся Юра.   
— Да что с тобой случилось?   
— Ничего. Что вы от меня хотите? У него тройной лутц, у меня четверной тулуп, он стоит больше. У него комбинация с тулупом, у меня с сальховом — тоже больше, правда, несущественно. Вращения у меня сложнее. Дорожки у всех топовых четвертого уровня, тут как рукой махнешь. GOE мы оба нормально получаем, но уж это заранее не скажешь.   
— Ты будешь меня учить баллы подсчитывать? Я тебя не об этом спрашиваю.   
— А о чем? О компонентах?  
— Уж скорее о компонентах.   
— Владение коньком в порядке, — забубнил Юра, — хотя у кого оно не в порядке; потом, он больше не катается под свое музло, это заставляет его слушать внимательнее, интерпретация соответственно выше, чем раньше; в композиции ничего особо не добьешься, нормальная композиция, учитывая, что он не может сделать ничего оригинального; связующие элементы неплохие, сложные шаги, петля есть, потом, арабеска…  
— Юра.   
— А?

Яков молчал, и Юра поднял на него взгляд. Брови Фельцмана сошлись на переносице. 

— Я знаю, — наконец, произнес он, — что ты гордишься своей техникой. И про нее, конечно, нельзя забывать. Но я бы посоветовал тебе обратить больше внимания на выразительность.   
— Погодите, погодите. — Юра замахал на него руками. — Это Барановская мне должна такое советовать. И я уже с ней говорил.   
— А теперь тебе советую я. Я знаю, мы все устали от этой волынки про фигурное катание — спорт или искусство, потому что, разумеется, спорт. Но когда им занимаются люди с твоими возможностями, это немного и искусство тоже. 

Юра нахмурился, не понимая, похвалили его или обругали. И самое главное, что ему с этим делать.

— Юра, — снова заговорил Яков. — Ложись спать пораньше. Поужинай только сначала. Может, со мной пойдешь?  
— С Милой пойду. А то она в салат полбанки майонеза вывалит, если за ней не следить. 

Яков усмехнулся. Правильно, чего там. Юрочка так шутит. А он, между прочим, не шутит. Мила и впрямь щедра на майонез. 

***

Ужинать он не пошел. Валялся на диване в комнате отдыха. Люди приходили и уходили, никто подолгу не задерживался. Мила убегала в столовку и прибежала обратно через полчаса довольная, наверняка съела какую-нибудь жирную дрянь. Умчалась играть в покер с керлингистками. Юра сказал ей, что договорился с Отабеком. Кто-нибудь выведет его на чистую воду, но есть совсем не хотелось. Джей-Джей писал сообщения, Юра не читал. Пытался думать.

В конце концов, чего он так расклеился? Наверное, потому что это его первая Олимпиада и все такое? Страна ждет от него золотой медали? Хорошо хоть флаг не нес, действительно, а то так протащишь флаг, а потом проебешь еще, позор. Погоди, Плисецкий, с чего ты решил, что должен проебать? Яков тоже, блин. С чего вдруг выразительность? На Чемпионате Европы у него были высокие оценки за компоненты. Ну, может чуть ниже чем раньше. Но все равно высокие. Хотя в последнее время налегал на прыжки, конечно. Завидовал Кацудону про риттбергер. Да и балериной быть не очень хотелось. Балерину можно обнимать и тискать всяким конькобежцам, можно подхватывать под мышки и поднимать всяким хоккеистам. Тренерша из лыжных потрепала по щеке и сказала, что он милый, как котенок. Ну, Юрочка, ты же наша звезда — тебя любит вся сборная. Это уже Мила. Охуевшие все какие-то. Он вообще-то профессиональный спортсмен, чемпион Европы. 

Юра ударил пяткой по подлокотнику дивана. Стиснул зубы. Может, ему нужен какой-нибудь, прости господи, Никифоров? Чувак, который не постесняется ударить его палкой по плечу или сунуть под холодный водопад, чтобы пробудить это гребаное Агапе. Хотя Никифоров, наверное, прямо сейчас занимается чем-нибудь предосудительным с Кацудоном. Смотрит “Дневник Бриджит Джонс”, или что там они любят посмотреть. 

Телефон опять завибрировал сообщениями. Еще сообщениями. А потом звонком. 

Джей-Джей, я не могу, подумал Юра и перевернул телефон экраном вверх. Звонил Отабек. Юра прикинул, согласится ли Отабек ударить его палкой по плечу. Ну, если очень попросить. Вряд ли. Но кто знает. 

— Отабек?  
— Юра. Привет. Ты ужинал?

Блять, да что они все со своим ужином приебались. 

— Ага.   
— Придешь тогда ко мне?  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Ну, да. Занят?

Да как-то трудно сказать. 

— Нет, не особенно. Про завтра думаю и все такое.  
— Зайди ненадолго. Перед смертью не надышишься. 

Юра усмехнулся. Умеешь же ты, Отабек, выбирать выражения. 

***

Юра уже был у Отабека дважды. Сборная Казахстана занимала всего лишь этаж в одном из корпусов. Отабек делил комнату с фигуристом из парников, которому на Олимпиаде ничего не светило. Зато парник встречался со своей парницей, и они лизались в комнате отдыха оба раза, когда Юра приходил. Повезло же кому-то.

Он постучал, и Отабек открыл ему почти сразу. На улице уже смеркалось, но в комнате горела только тусклая ночная лампа. Отабек кивнул, посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

Парника не было. Вместо этого на кровати Отабека сидел Джей-Джей, который, как обычно, сказал, привет, Юра, и расплылся в идиотской улыбке. Юра повернулся к Отабеку.

— Что это?  
— Мы с Жан-Жаком подумали, что будет нехорошо, если вы так и не поговорите наедине до начала соревнований.

Юра прикрыл глаза ладонями, даже не зная с какого вопроса начать. Они с Жан-Жаком подумали? Поговорите? Это сарказм такой? Хотя Отабек, может, и впрямь считает, что, когда парник с парницей под вечер выгоняют его погулять, они это делают, чтобы поговорить. 

— Юра, в этом ничего такого нет, — сказал Отабек. — Я знаю, что вам негде остаться вдвоем.

Джей-Джей, значит, не рассказал про туалет в фитнес-центре, который успел приютить их не один раз, а целых четыре. В последний раз даже кто-то вошел, и Юра застыл, сжимая зубами пальцы Джей-Джея и пытаясь придумать, чем бы таким дружеским они могли тут заниматься в одной кабинке. Впервые усомнился в безукоризненности своего стиля: Джей-Джей носил какие-то неприметные черные кроссовки, зато его кеды с леопардовым принтом знает чуть ли не вся деревня. По счастью, вошедший, кем бы он ни был, до дальней кабинки не поперся. Джей-Джей усмехнулся и толкнул свои пальцы глубже ему в рот.

Отабек посмотрел на часы. 

— Нормально будет, если я в девять вернусь?

Юра готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Джей-Джей улыбнулся и ответил:

— Нормально. Ты куда пойдешь?  
— Поужинаю как раз, — ответил Отабек, надевая куртку. — Пулькоги попробую, Мила тогда говорила, что вкусно.   
— Мила уже ужинала, — зачем-то сообщил ему Юра.  
— Я знаю. — Отабек кивнул. — Она мне писала, пыталась, я так понял, выяснить, действительно ли ты договорился пойти в столовку со мной. Я ей ответил, что да. 

Юра опять спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

— Тут дверь запирается, — сказал Отабек. — Но замок хлипкий, если сильно дернуть, может и вылететь. Мой сосед вернуться пока не должен, и вряд ли кто-то станет ломиться, но, на всякий случай, будьте начеку.   
— Почему это? — не выдержал Юра. — Мы же тут поговорить собрались.   
— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — ответил Отабек. Юра на него не смотрел. Открылась и закрылась дверь. Раздались шаги Джей-Джея, щелкнул замок. Юра уперся взглядом в пол и спросил:  
— Это ты придумал?  
— Ты будешь удивлен, но нет. Я ведь тебе даже не звонил, решил, что ты настраиваешься перед короткой, как обычно.   
— Я настраивался, — ответил Юра и сжал кулаки, впился ногтями в ладони. — Блять, ебаный стыд.  
— Юрочка, все делают это, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Пчелки, птички. И даже суровые казахи. Садись ко мне. 

Юра тут же дернулся от него подальше, к окну. 

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться в кровати Отабека!  
— Я разве что-то такое предлагал? Ну, стой там, если хочешь. Как вообще настрой?  
— Да хуй знает, — недовольно отозвался Юра. — Плохо как-то. Даже Фельцман сопли распустил.   
— Что он говорит?  
— Чтобы я обратил внимание на выразительность. Как будто я не обращаю.

А еще год назад Яков перед соревнованием гонял его до последнего. Тут перекручиваешь, там корпус меньше наклоняй, здесь ногу не загибай. Но то было хотя бы понятно. 

— Между прочим, — добавил Юра, — он после Четырех континентов считает тебя серьезным соперником.   
— А я и есть серьезный, — отозвался Джей-Джей, ухмыляясь. — Ты же не считаешь, что я не могу тебя победить? 

Вообще, мысль о том, что Джей-Джей способен и впрямь у него выиграть, рождала какие-то странные чувства. Еще более странные, чем мысль о том, что он сольется. 

— Теперь все иначе, — сказал Джей-Джей внезапно без малейшей улыбки. — Мы по-прежнему не похожи, но мы вышли в уровень. Два года назад ты выигрывал благодаря своей феноменальной пластике и легкости, но тогда тебе было пятнадцать. Потом ты рос, тебе было трудно, пришлось все менять, я побеждал тебя на технике. 

Ты побеждал, подумал Юра, потому что я втрескался в тебя, мудака такого, и у меня все силы уходили на страдания по этому поводу. Но и на технике тоже, чего уж себе-то врать. 

— А сейчас мы на равных, — подытожил Джей-Джей и, наконец, снова улыбнулся. — Может, пари? Проигравший выполняет любое желание победителя?

Знаю я твои желания. 

— Кацудона сначала победи. Один раз обошел его, думаешь, все, этап пройден?  
— Если Юри возьмет золотую медаль, — сказал Джей-Джей, — мы можем вдвоем выполнить какое-нибудь его желание.  
— Фу, блять.  
— Не тянет на экзотику?  
— Это вообще даже чуточку не смешно!  
— Хуже всего будет, — Джей-Джей поднял вверх указательный палец, — если при таком раскладе победит Джакометти.

Юра пошарил рукой в кармане в поисках чего-нибудь, чем бы в него кинуть, но нашел только телефон. Телефонами он лет с пятнадцати не швырялся, но, может, стоит вспомнить молодость?

— Иди сюда, — снова предложил Джей-Джей.

Юра выставил локти назад, нащупал подоконник и вцепился в него руками.

— Нет.

Тогда Джей-Джей поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему. Юра зажмурился, ожидая, что ладони лягут ему на плечи или сразу куда-нибудь еще, но Джей-Джей просто встал рядом.

— Я не очень понимаю, — сказал он, — это значит совсем нет, или нет, но попробуй меня заставить?

Юра толкнул его в грудь и выпалил:

— Я все равно не буду трахаться с тобой на кровати Отабека, даже не пытайся!  
— Тогда на полу? — сказал Джей-Джей и, схватив его за руки, потянул на себя. — Там жестко, но ты можешь быть сверху. 

Господи, Джей-Джей, зачем говорить все вслух, это слишком стыдно. И зачем так на меня смотреть, отвернись, отвернись. Юра двинул его открытой ладонью куда-то в область скулы, чтобы избавиться от наэлектризованного взгляда, но Джей-Джей дернул шеей, вывернулся и поцеловал его в эту ладонь. Ну, почему он всегда делает такие гнусные вещи?

Юра отвернулся, мотнул головой, чтобы волосы закрыли покрасневшие щеки. Джей-Джей, видимо, расценив это как знак того, что все можно, тут же его облапал, притянул к себе, прижался губами там, где шея переходит в плечо. Черт, засос бы не оставил, костюм открытый в этом месте. Похуй, пусть оставит. Что? Нет, нет, чьи это мысли вообще. Юра вскинулся и попытался его все-таки отпихнуть, Джей-Джей не отпустил, прошептал куда-то ему в ухо:

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я иногда хочу с тобой сделать, Юра. — Голос звучал, словно внутри головы. Юра закрыл глаза и хотел спросить, что, но смог только невнятно промычать. Руки Джей-Джея тяжело давили на его ребра. Губы едва касались кожи, которая от горячего дыхания покрылась мурашками. 

Ты тоже не знаешь, что я хочу, подумал Юра. Надавать тебе пощечин, а потом целовать твой бесстыжий рот. Хочу появляться в твоих снах. Расцарапать твое лицо, и чтобы ты заплетал мне волосы. Хочу сводить тебя с ума. Сделать тебе больно. Хочу тебя смешить, носить твою одежду. Хочу, чтобы все про тебя знали и умереть в один день. Чтобы ты мной гордился, чтобы тебя от меня тошнило. 

Он шумно выдохнул. Внутри все пошло всполохами и водоворотами. Правая рука Джей-Джея соскользнула с его ребер и сжала локоть. Юра сделал последнюю попытку отшатнуться, рука отпустила локоть, легла на бедро, вторая съехала на его живот. Язык облизал его ключицу, зубы придавили косточку. Не хватало дыхания. Юра положил ладонь на бицепс Джей-Джея, там, где татуировка. Джей-Джей опустил голову и мазнул носом по его верхней губе. Кончик языка дотронулся до уголка рта — слева, справа. Почему мы не целуемся, я хочу целоваться. Влажно под глазом, на щеке влажно, на подбородке. Язык Джей-Джея был повсюду, зубы сжимали и выпускали кожу. Юра повернул голову влево, вправо, пытаясь поймать его рот губами. Джей-Джей облизнул его веко, бровь. Юра задрал подбородок, сжал бицепс так сильно, как только мог. Джей-Джей в ответ надавил большими пальцами на его живот возле костей. Синяки останутся, от этого всегда остаются. Юра толкнулся всем телом вперед и вверх, губы встретили шершавую скулу, наконец, рот, он укусил чужую губу, залез языком внутрь, дальше, под язык Джей-Джея. В голове плескался какой-то туман.

Когда перестало хватать воздуха, и им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, Джей-Джей прошептал ему в рот:

— Ты не представляешь, как меня заводит, когда ты сам лезешь целоваться. 

Юра хотел его оттолкнуть, но Джей-Джей сжимал так сильно, что он не мог даже пошевелиться. Тогда он сказал:

— А ты не представляешь, как меня бесит, когда ты открываешь рот.  
— Ну, Юра, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Ты сам нарываешься на мои шутки. Это ведь наверняка зависит от того, для чего именно я открываю рот. 

Они целовались снова, каким-то образом действительно оказались на полу, где лунный свет сквозь белую занавеску вычертил силуэт окна. Юра думал, что надо следить за временем, но боялся посмотреть на часы и узнать, что уже почти девять. 

— Хочешь сверху? — спросил его Джей-Джей. Юра помотал головой. Если сверху, Джей-Джей будет видеть все его тело, его лицо. Слишком страшно.

Джей-Джей расстелил на полу свою толстовку и майку, опрокинул его на спину. Все равно было жестко, но Юра ничего не сказал. Завтра выступать. Похер. Когда все болит, выступать даже лучше. Боль не дает расслабиться.

Джей-Джей приподнял его, держа под лопатками, пошарил рукой в кармане толстовки и извлек оттуда презервативы и смазку. Юра отвернулся и пробурчал:

— Говоришь, это Отабек придумал?  
— Просто я всегда их с собой ношу. Как знать, где я тебя встречу.  
— Джей-Джей, ты озабоченный. 

Джей-Джей улыбнулся во всю ширину своего лица и сказал ему:

— Заткнись. 

Это мое слово, Джей-Джей, мое, ты все мое забираешь, мою одежду, мое дыхание, мое чертово время, блять, мое сердце, а завтра можешь забрать мою победу. Только я тебе ее не отдам. Зубами вырву, но не отдам. 

Джей-Джей приподнял его бедро, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Узел в животе затянулся сильнее. Больно, но не так как раньше, он уже знал, чего ожидать. Гораздо хуже то, насколько это стыдно, когда Джей-Джей вынимает пальцы, вводит их снова, опять вынимает, опять вводит, осторожно двигает ими внутри, и чем приятнее, тем стыднее. Или наоборот. Чем стыднее, тем приятнее. Потом он вспоминает об этом, думает об этом, но когда это происходит в реальности, каждый раз, как заново. Сука, я чемпион Европы, почему я растекаюсь тут, как лужа. Чемпион Гейропы, бля. Видела бы сейчас тренерша, которая трепала по щеке. 

Юра опять схватился за бицепс с татуировкой, произнес, Джей-Джей, и ничего больше произнести, конечно, не смог. Но Джей-Джей понял, он всегда понимает. Вытащил пальцы, засунул руки ему под спину. Так было удобнее, а еще — слишком близко. Стало уже все равно, больно или нет. Юра выпустил, наконец, его бицепс, просунул одну руку между ними, сжал собственный член, а другую выбросил в бок, костяшки стукнулись об пол. Джей-Джей приоткрыл рот, и Юра, зажмурившись, приподнял голову и засунул туда свой язык, чтобы этот придурок не вздумал ему что-нибудь говорить.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Короткая программа

Юра проснулся рано и долго ощупывал свое тело. Вроде ничего. Спину немного тянуло, но скорее приятно, как будто долго забивал на растяжку, а потом на тебя напала Барановская. Синяки на животе остались. В зеркало себя разглядывать без свидетелей было особенно негде, но Юра понадеялся на удачу и благоразумие Джей-Джея. По крайней мере, Фельцман, когда его увидел, ничего не сказал. 

Барановская заплела ему волосы. Ее ледяные пальцы падали на шею, как дождевые капли. Юра поежился и Барановская спросила:

— В чем дело, Юра?  
— У вас руки холодные.  
— Главное, — сказала Барановская, прижимая ладонь к его затылку, — чтобы у тебя была холодная голова.  
— Как у чекиста. 

Фельцман усмехнулся, Барановская заложила в косу очередную прядь и невозмутимо ответила:

— Примерно так.

Юра потерял счет пожеланиям удачи от полузнакомых и совсем не знакомых людей. Черт, почему российская сборная такая большая? Жаль, что рядом нет Гоши: он сам все равно забирает на себя львиную долю внимания, но Гоше тоже достается. 

— Откуда они вообще все знают, что у меня сегодня соревнования? — не выдержал Юра после очередного хлопка по плечу от какого-то подозрительного мужика.   
— Если ты никого не видишь, кроме себя, — отозвалась Мила, — это не значит, что все такие. 

Неправда, подумал Юра. Я вижу. Тебя вижу, например. И я знаю, что хоккеисты в четвертьфинал прошли, и в бобслее золото мы взяли, но меня просто не хватает на всех. Хотя следующему подозрительному мужику он даже сказал спасибо.

В раздевалке Юра, наконец, смог осмотреть себя в зеркало. Шея чистая; костюм с асимметричным воротником открывал ключицу с одной стороны, но там тоже ничего не было. Сзади не видно, но Барановская бы что-нибудь уже сказала. Юра крутанул головой вбок. Костюм не требовал посторонней помощи, но хорошо бы кто-нибудь проверил. Опять пожалел, что нет Гоши. Фельцмана не видать, и Отабека тоже. Вообще, Юра предпочел бы Кацудона — тот точно не станет класть свои лапы, куда не следует. Но Кацудон о чем-то тихо беседовал с Виктором в дальнем углу. Риттбергер, наверное, свой обсуждает. Бесит. СМИ про Кацудона пишут, техника, заход на прыжок, угол подъема ноги, бла-бла-бла. А про него — три способа сделать прическу, как у Юрия Плисецкого. 

Джей-Джей терся поблизости. Разговаривал со вторым канадским фигуристом, как бишь его. Юра как-то забыл, что их двое. Но тот, наверное, даже в десятку не войдет, куда ему. 

Джей-Джей, как будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, повернулся и одарил его лучезарной улыбкой. Юра в ответ скривил рот. 

— Джей-Джей, — позвал он. — Посмотри. 

Джей-Джей подошел, развернул его к себе спиной, потом боком. Юра ожидал, что его обожжет взглядом или что на ткань ляжет настойчивая ладонь, но ничего такого не случилось. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Стой, погоди. У тебя в волосах что-то. 

Врет? Осторожные пальцы забрались в прическу, дотронулись до затылка, всего на мгновение. Теплые, не как у Барановской. Джей-Джей показал ему какой-то красный шарик. Катышек с подкладки. 

— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра. — Не пытайся взять максимальную высоту на первом прыжке. Лучше старайся, чтобы ровно было. Или до последнего подожди — он проще.   
— А если я тебе коньки зашнурую, ты дашь мне еще какой-нибудь ценный совет? — рассмеялся Джей-Джей. — Мог бы просто сказать спасибо, Юрочка. 

Да далось вам это спасибо, подумал Юра. Оно ведь ничего не значит. 

— Ты слишком близко ко мне стоишь, — произнес он вслух.   
— Чем ближе, тем лучше работает моя телепатия, — отозвался Джей-Джей. В электрическом освещении его глаза казались совсем синими. Юра посмотрел в них, и вот тут его обожгло.   
— Исчезни, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь.  
— Удачи, — сказал Джей-Джей.   
— Я тебя раздавлю. 

Джей-Джей разулыбался и повернулся к нему спиной, пошагал обратно к своему товарищу по команде. 

— Удачи, — шепнул ему вслед Юра, чувствуя над переносицей опасную концентрацию какой-то сопливой жижи и очень надеясь, что это гайморит. 

***

— Не знаю, я бы не стала сбрасывать Джакометти со счетов, — сказала мама. — Программа у него сильная, откатывает он почти всегда чисто.   
— Однообразно. — Отец пожал плечами. — Это вам не Никифоров, чтобы удивить под конец карьеры. 

Жан-Жак раздраженно дернул за пояс на своем костюме. Джакометти на льду описал вокруг себя дугу, высоко подняв руку. По-прежнему затягивается в блестящие тряпки. Даже Виктор в этом возрасте предпочитал более “мужские” костюмы. Зато никаких лишних деталей, а на нем дебильный пояс, какая-то мишура, призванная издалека выглядеть, как цепочки. Чтобы судьи думали, что он больше веса на себе таскает, что ли? 

Почему-то раньше его это не беспокоило. А тут он даже вспомнил, как провалил короткую программу на том самом Гран-при, где впервые встретил Юрочку. Впрочем, это было в финале, а вот когда они встретились действительно впервые, Жан-Жак у него выиграл. Давай снова взойдем на пьедестал вместе, Юра.

Джакометти хорошо выполнил и четверной, и каскад, оставался обязательный аксель. Жан-Жак подсчитывал в уме все, что можно было подсчитать. Самая сложная программа у Кацуки, даже с заделом на падение. Потом Юрочка, потом все остальные — примерно на одном уровне, в том числе и он. Но если бы все было так просто. 

Жан-Жак опять дернул свой пояс. Мама положила ладонь на его предплечье. 

— Ты в порядке?

Жан-Жак посмотрел на нее и вымученно улыбнулся. В конце концов, почему ему нельзя немного пострадать? Это все-таки его первая Олимпиада. 

— Двойной! — воскликнул отец. Похоже, что Джакометти свой аксель недокрутил. А двойной стоит существенно меньше. Жан-Жак несколько приободрился, а потом подумал, что радоваться ошибкам соперников — плохая примета. Юра вот молодец, вообще не смотрит чужие выступления, пока сам не откатается. Жан-Жак повернул голову. Несколько левее стоял Отабек, который встретился с ним взглядом, пожал плечами и едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта. Все мы тут немного звери.

Джакометти закончил выступление, изогнувшись, как греческая статуя. На лед полетели розы. 

— Некоторые, — сказал приблизившийся Отабек, — даже шипы не обрезают.   
— Если Джакометти накапает кровью на лед, я бы поднял ему балл, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Это выглядело бы очень трагично.   
— Я бы не стал, — ответил Отабек. — Даже штраф бы добавил. Это же несоответствие формату. Посторонние предметы на льду. 

Жан-Жак нервно хихикнул. Отабек снял чехлы с коньков. Тренер что-то шептал ему на ухо. Джакометти улыбался, махал руками — наконец, двинулся к выходу. Девочки собрали цветы и игрушки. Кристоф хлопнул Отабека по плечу, показал Жан-Жаку большой палец и направился в кисс-энд-край. Действительно, он наверняка пока будет первым, и это только короткая, все может измениться. Ему бы немножко этой уверенности. Хотя кто знает, что творится у Джакометти в голове. Про короля Джей-Джея тоже все думают, что он состоит из драйва и зубов. 

Отабек опять был в каком-то подобии национальной одежды. У него красивый костюм к произвольной, темно-синий, но к короткой какой-то невнятный. За костюм, конечно, баллов не дают, но это же фетиш. Какой-нибудь судья покапает слюнями и поставит тебе за компоненты побольше. Но Отабек, конечно, до такого не опустится. 

Отабек должен был начинать с четверного прыжка, но заменил его на тройной. Интересно, так задумано или уже на льду понял, что не сможет? Он умеет принимать такие решения, это тебе не Кацуки, который и знает, что ничего не выйдет, а все равно попытается. Кстати, где он? Тоже решил не смотреть?

Жан-Жак огляделся и пропустил каскад. По разговору родителей понял, что вышло нечисто. Вообще Отабек сегодня какой-то деревянный. За компоненты мало получит. Живот у него что ли болит? Надо меньше корейской еды жрать, не у всех желудок такой луженый, как у Милы. 

Аксель тоже вышел грязновато. Вращения — ну, нормальные, но Отабек может и лучше. Мама тронула его за плечо, Жан-Жак вздрогнул и наклонился, чтобы снять чехлы. Отабек кивнул ему у бортика, Жан-Жак хотел спросить, что с ним произошло, но в ухо бубнил последние наставления отец, мама стряхивала с костюма несуществующие пылинки, да и Отабек задерживаться рядом с ним не стал. Стоя на льду, Жан-Жак смотрел его оценки. Даже не второй, а четвертый. Черт, какая муха его укусила? Может, Юра знает? 

Жан-Жак вдруг понял, что Юра будет смотреть его выступление — ну, хотя бы какую-то часть — потому что он следующий. А последний Кацуки. Он отвел в сторону правую руку, выбрал какого-то рандомного судью и прищурился. С такого расстояния каждому будет казаться, что смотрят именно на него. На самом деле, обратил взгляд внутрь себя. Значит, раздавишь меня, Юрочка? Увидим.

Он начинал с комбинации четверного и тройного и прыгнул ее так, что аж сам удивился. Не идеально, конечно — нет в этом мире ничего идеального, но он все-таки был чертовски доволен. Вращение. Тройной аксель — тоже очень неплохо. Левая нога вылезла слишком далеко, но он докрутил. Музыка менялась на начало дорожки, в этот раз он попал в ритм, кажется, совершенно точно. Балерина я, подумал Жан-Жак. Вот это забавно. Хотя почему. Тоненькие и худенькие балерины, как Юрочка, это же прошлый век. У нас же боди-позитив. 

Жан-Жаку стало смешно. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, благо тема была веселой. Взял с шагов отличную высоту на последнем лутце. Комбинированное вращение — и застыл, протягивая руку в сторону стоящего у дверцы Юры. Его собственная находка — раньше конец был другим. Есть некоторая надежда, что судьи оценят их динамику: в конце концов, они регулярно вырывают друг у друга призовые места и потом зубоскалят на интервью. Юрочка, чтобы повыебываться, а Жан-Жак — чтобы не остаться в неоплатном долгу. 

***

Джей-Джей протянул руку в его сторону. Дебил совсем, что ли. Конец поменял, на дорожку даже зашел по-другому ради этого, чтобы поближе оказаться, видимо. Долбоеб. Юра с силой закусил губу, Барановская увидела и ткнула пальцем в щеку. Юра разжал зубы и гордо отвернулся. Сегодня они соперники. А он не Виктор и не Кацудон. То, что произошло на полу комнаты Отабека остается на полу комнаты Отабека. 

Отабек тоже гад. Что за дела? Ему теперь призового места не видать. И на него не наорешь, как на Кацуки. Точнее, наорать-то можно, но у Отабека к этому иммунитет. Может, хотя бы бронза? Если Джакометти, допустим, сольет произвольную… 

Юра задумался о том, как уместить на пьедестал всех, кто этого заслуживает. Всех никак не выходило. Яков зашипел ему в ухо, Барановская нажала под ребрами. Джей-Джей вырос перед ним, словно из-под земли. 

Уже? Юра поспешно сбросил чехлы, Джей-Джей, проходя мимо в кисс-энд-край, едва слышно шепнул, удачи, Юра выехал на лед и вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и уязвимым. Арена слишком большая, людей слишком много, Юрочка, ты наша звезда, что у тебя с руками, давай не дури. Джей-Джей с протянутой ладонью. Джей-Джей оттеснил Джакометти, вышел на первое место, это отлично, очень хорошо. Юра опустил подбородок. Вскинул лицо, когда заиграла музыка. Стало немного спокойнее.

И очень зря. Недокрутил тулуп в каскаде на четверть оборота. Дадут семьдесят процентов базовой за него, ладно, не страшно. Дорожка заебись, выгнулся назад, спину приятно затянуло. Рука легко коснулась обнаженной ключицы.

Четверной тулуп, по его собственным меркам, вышел средне. Хотя, на самом деле, нормально. Можно было выше, ровнее, увереннее. Вращения из-за этого дались как-то тяжело. Юра приказал себе собраться, выпрыгнул в тройной аксель. Пойдет. Пойдет? Кто вообще эти мысли думает? Это Кацудон что ли на него порчу наслал? Ему-то вообще похуй, Виктор все равно будет после выступления его коньки целовать. Хотя Джей-Джей тоже, наверняка, с удовольствием занялся бы каким-нибудь таким фетишизмом. Юра изогнулся в последнем комбинированном вращении, и спина опять сладко заныла. Вот это вышло очень даже ничего. Если уж он сам так говорит. 

Кацудон выплясывал последние танцы у бортика, улыбнулся, замахал ему, когда Юра двинулся в сторону дверцы. Юра смерил его холодным взглядом. Виктор затараторил, что молодец, Юрочка, все так технично, все так чувственно, мы за тебя болеем. Ну, как можно быть такой размазней. 

— Недокрутил тулуп, — сказал ему Яков.  
— Сам знаю. Я же остальное прыгнул.  
— Прыгнул, но GOE не особенно много получишь. Ладно, на компонентах выедешь. Судьи тебя любят. Может, моя вина, зря я тебе про выразительность говорил. 

Да бля. 

— Все в порядке, Юра, — сказала ему Барановская, и тут Юра окончательно понял, что не все в порядке. 

Он сидел и слушал, что он ин сэконд плейс, а на лед выходит Юри Кацуки, фром Джапен. Джей-Джей по-прежнему лидирует. Ладно, ладно, дыши глубже. Это не первый раз. Но еще Кацудон со своим риттбергером. Яков положил руку ему на плечо. Нужно найти Джей-Джея. Или не нужно. Желудок провалился куда-то вниз. Он, как обычно, ничего с утра не ел. 

Фельцман с Барановской от него не отходили. Они сели на трибунах. В голове витала мгла. Кажется, впервые он был так настроен на победу, и вроде выступление было далеко не самым плохим, но Джей-Джей все равно его обошел. И отрыв больше, чем на Чемпионате Европы с Джакометти: не пропасть, конечно, но придется поднажать. Он смотрел в одну точку и даже не сразу понял, что Кацудон не стал прыгать риттбергер, заменив его тройным лутцем. Лутц вышел чистый и аккуратный, не самый дешевый прыжок, но в чем, собственно, дело? Решил не рисковать? 

— Что за черт? — пробормотал Яков. Журналисты, наверняка, разочарованы. Юра, забыв про свое поражение, прилип глазами к фигурке на льду. Кацуки перешел в каскад, сделал четверной, а потом недокрутил тройной — прямо как он сам. Но дорожка после этого вышла нормально, и аксель тоже — недобрал высоты, но тройной аксель редко выходит высоким. Юра нахмурился, пытаясь посчитать возможные баллы. Получалось неплохо. Кацуки вышел из вращения и поднял руки вверх. На лед летела всякая дребедень. Юра отгрыз парочку заусенцев в ожидании оценок, Барановская схватила его за руку, начала что-то говорить, ну, Лильмихална, давайте потом, а, щас вообще не о том речь. Виктор поцеловал Кацудона в щеку, сверкали вспышки, блять, давайте уже скорее, с хуя ли они так довольны, с хуя ли Кацудон такой спокойный, ему что, вообще все равно. 

Юра с трудом выдохнул. Третий. Кацудон третий. А Джей-Джей впереди.

***

Жан-Жак говорил с Виктором еще перед стартом Олимпиады, но не предполагал, что это возымеет такой эффект. Вообще, он старался быть как можно мягче. Обращал внимание, что Юри переживает, не справляется, потом переводил разговор, снова возвращался к этой теме, что-то шутил, пытаясь ни на что особо не намекать. Кацуки было жалко. Он так упорно делает то, что от него хочет Виктор. А Виктор хочет с неба звезд и луну впридачу, совсем не понимая, что Юри, чтобы дотянуться до таких вершин, росточка недостает. А ведь быть королем можно и на земле. Уж кому об этом знать, как не королю Джей-Джею.

Что-то такое он и пытался до Виктора донести. И то ли донес, то ли просто совпало. А может, Юри сам все решил. Он иной раз способен проявить железную волю. 

Жан-Жак переоделся, чувствуя себя опустошенным. Юрочка на глаза ему не попадался. И искать не имеет смысла. Наверное, переваривает свое второе место. Жан-Жак, впрочем, знал, что к произвольной он воспрянет. По крайней мере, верил в это. Логика Юре не чужда, так же как и спортивный дух. 

Жан-Жак уходил одним из последних. Родители ждали на выходе. Он застегнул олимпийку, улыбнулся в никуда, вышел в коридор, и там его вдруг схватили за локоть Юрочкины цепкие пальцы. 

— Джей-Джей, — сразу забормотал Юра. — Слушай, быстро, меня Яков ждет. Перенеси оба четверных во вторую часть. Ты же тренировал?  
— Тренировал, — машинально отозвался Жан-Жак. — Но мы решили только один.  
— Перенеси оба. Ты сумеешь, ты в прошлый раз даже не устал.

Я пиздец как устал, подумал Жан-Жак. 

— С тано что-нибудь сможешь сделать? — спросил Юра.   
— Вряд ли. Это я точно не тренировал.  
— Тогда не пробуй, а то разгруппируешься невовремя. Так, еще что… — Юра в нетерпении озирался, притоптывая ногой. Жан-Жак тоже оглянулся вокруг, убедился, что поблизости никого нет и протянул руку к Юриной щеке.  
— Юра, я знаю, что ты расстроился…

Юра ударил его по тыльной стороне ладони. 

— Не трогай меня. Дай подумать.

Жан-Жак едва ли не впервые не знал, что ему сказать. Не извиняться же. Они оба хотели честной борьбы. Он опять протянул руку и тихо произнес:

— Юра, я тебя…

Юра вдруг схватил его за ворот майки. Джей-Джей посмотрел в глаза, в глубине которых закручивались темно-зеленые водовороты.

— Послушай меня, Леруа. Я завтра у тебя эту победу вырву, выцарапаю, чего бы оно мне ни стоило. Поперек, блять, разорвусь, а потом вдоль еще. Тебе золота не видать, понял? Но если... блять, если чудо все-таки произойдет, и ты выиграешь… я намотаю эту ебаную медаль тебе на хуй и буду сосать, пока горло, блять, не схлопнется. И наслаждаться каждой минутой. Ясно тебе?

Жан-Жак сглотнул и сказал:

— Ясно. Самое главное, чтобы золото не получил Кац…

Юра со всей силы толкнул его в стену, отступил назад, дернул головой, шумно вдохнул и умчался куда-то влево по коридору. Жан-Жак потер ушибленное плечо. Зажмурился, постоял с минуту, открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Кристофом Джакометти.

— Что? — спросил тот с грустной усмешкой. — Юрочка петушится?  
— Вроде того, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Не умеет проигрывать.

Интересно, как много он слышал? Слышал ли? Хотя на Криса в таких вещах можно положиться — не расскажет. 

— Не знаю, не знаю. — Джакометти задумчиво покачал головой. — По-моему, как раз таки умеет.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Произвольная программа

— За что купила, за то и продаю, — сказала Мила. — И он просил тебе не говорить.  
— Чего ж тогда говоришь?  
— Потому что не хватало тебе еще об этом беспокоиться. 

Юра кинул ложку обратно в суп. Есть и без того не хотелось, а теперь вообще стало противно. У Отабека была травма, и он рассказал об этом Миле, а ему не рассказал. Травма была давно, в межсезонье, но дает о себе знать до сих пор. Он же и на Гран-при ничего не взял, и на Четырех континентах. Придурок, зачем вообще в сезон пошел. Хотя ясно, блять, Олимпиада же. 

— Убью, — сказал Юра.   
— Силенок не хватит, — отозвалась Мила. — Особенно если суп не съешь.   
— Почему он мне не рассказал?  
— Чтоб ты не волновался, почему еще. Он вообще никому не рассказал, чтобы в прессе не обсуждали. Только ты, по-моему, больше волнуешься, когда не понимаешь, что происходит.  
— А тебе рассказал. У вас типа любовь, что ли?

Мила прижала ладонь к груди. 

— Юрочка, как ты можешь? Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя.  
— И половины хоккейной команды.  
— Ешь давай, а?

Юра скомкал салфетку и демонстративно бросил ее в суп, чтобы уже покончить с этой канителью.

— Я тебе новый возьму, — сказала Мила. — Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.  
— Возьми, — ответил Юра, рассчитывая сбежать, когда Мила уйдет за супом. Мила проявила чудеса проницательности и потащила его с собой на раздачу. Там она встретила подружку из Беларуси, которая поздравила Юру со вторым местом и, противно подхихикивая, заметила, что Леруа очень симпатичный, Юр, а ты не знаешь, у него есть девушка? Юра сказал, что есть. Хуле лезешь, блять.

Одна радость, что Фельцман, кажется, пришел в себя. Забубнил что-то про нечеткое ребро и неуверенный выход, и Юра вздохнул с облегчением. У него в произвольной программе три четверных прыжка, вращение с этим тупым бильманом, от которого все истекают слюной, и хореографическая дорожка, которую Барановская слепила в порыве безумного вдохновения. Во всяком случае, она прилетела тогда на каток с распущенными волосами и без пиджака. Юра разинул рот, а Мила сфотала на телефон и хотела выложить в Инстаграм, но зассала. А дорожка и впрямь кайфовая. 

Юра немного успокоился и даже попробовал суп. Ладно, суп был вкусный. Белорусская подружка села с ними, они с Милой распизделись, и можно было молчать. Он достал телефон, подумал написать Отабеку, но что ему писать. Мила ведь обещала ничего не рассказывать. Могла бы, между прочим, и сдержать обещание. Хотя он сам заговорил про Отабека, потому что Джей-Джей молодец, Кацудон спокоен и счастлив, а про себя говорить страшно.

Юра решил, что что-то здесь не так, собрался с мыслями и распределил более традиционные номинации. Кацудон трус, Отабек придурок, но больной, поэтому надо простить, Джей-Джей самовлюбленный павлин, а сам он лошара. Продал прыжок за ломоту в спине. Хотя можно было оставить себе и то, и другое. А спину уже не ломило, и стало чуть легче думать о Джей-Джее как о сопернике. И не просто каком-то там абстрактном, а таком, которого надо во что бы то ни стало обойти. А то придется действительно наматывать эту медаль и сосать — Джей-Джей ему такого забыть не даст. 

Глядя на картинку, возникшую в голове, Юра покраснел и подавился супом. Заебало, кто вообще, блять, суп ест. Надо веганом стать, вот Мила надломится. Хотя из овощей тоже можно суп варить. Дед на мясе всегда варил, а мама любила овощной, типа диета. Юра ее уже не очень помнил, но суп вот помнил, кольца какие-то, бледно-желтый платок, учебник французского. Учебник-то до сих пор остался, бывая в Москве, Юра его листал, особенно когда началась эта ерунда с Джей-Джеем. Деду он про Джей-Джея не сумеет рассказать, наверное, никогда, а маме, пожалуй, мог бы. Хотя воспоминания такая штука. Сначала тускнеют, а потом начинаешь принимать желаемое за действительное. Кто знает, какой она была на самом деле.

Рука ослабла, и ложка упала в суп, глухо звякнув о дно тарелки. Мила посмотрела на него, вопросительно вздернув брови. 

— Я пойду, — сказал Юра.   
— Доешь уж.  
— Не хочу больше.   
— Юра?

Мила взирала на него как-то жалостливо. Белорусская подружка широко раскрыла глаза. Юра хотел сказать, чего вылупилась, шмыгнул вместо этого носом, и на левой скуле вдруг стало влажно. 

В следующее мгновение он уже был у выхода из столовки, отпихнул кого-то, дернул дверь, черт, наружу открывается, толкнул, легкие наполнились холодным воздухом. Растер ладонями лицо. Мила за ним не побежала. Если б побежала, то уже догнала бы, ноги у нее длинные. Конечно, с ее точки зрения, ничего такого. Сама постоянно ревет — и до соревнований, и посередине, и после. Помогает типа сбросить стресс. Подружка зато небось ославит на всю деревню. А он даже не понял, с чего вдруг. По родителям плакать уже давно перестал. Вообще, плакать давно перестал. Мужики же не плачут. 

Он свернул за угол здания, размышляя, что ему делать. Хотя что тут сделаешь. Уже поздно, надо идти в корпус и спать. Фельцмана послушать еще с Барановской, наверняка дожидаются. Мне нужен Джей-Джей, подумал Юра. Мне нужно, чтобы он пошутил о чем-нибудь особенно тупом. Чтоб прям выбесило.

Он поднял голову и увидел Отабека. Отабек его тоже увидел и остановился. Улыбнулся даже. Придурок. Ну, зачем поперся в сезон с травмой этой уебищной? Казахстан только свой позорить. Ни одной медали не взял, самому не стыдно, блять? Юра оскалился на него. Отабек вскинул брови — совсем, как Мила. 

— Юра, с тобой все в порядке?  
— Да, блять! А с тобой?

Брови опустились обратно, сошлись на переносице. Ну, давай, немного дедукции.

— Мила рассказала все-таки, да?

Бинго.

— Я знал, что не надо было ей говорить. — Отабек снова улыбнулся. Че разулыбался, блять, чай, не Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей, ты мне нужен. 

— Ну, зачем ты, а? — спросил Юра. — И молчал. Мы ведь друзья.   
— Ты бы только волновался. Я же никому не говорил. Тренер знает и врач, и достаточно.   
— Слишком ты, блять, суровый. 

Отабек развел руки в стороны. 

— Ну, что тут скажешь. Извини? Может, и не надо было от тебя скрывать. Но удобного момента все равно как-то не возникало. 

Юра вдохнул и выдохнул. Немного помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Снимись с произвольной.  
— Юр, нет.  
— Хуже будет. Снимись, заканчивай сезон. Ты шестой сейчас и ниже опустишься, оно тебе надо?   
— Юра. — Отабек склонил голову набок. — Оно мне надо, поверь. Я понимаю, что ты прирожденный чемпион и фигуристов ниже десятки даже по именам не знаешь. Но мне еще выступать в командных. Я один тут, у нас мужчин одиночников больше нет. А если я снимусь, это на всех повлияет.   
— Я тоже один, — снова шмыгнув носом, сказал Юра. — Гошка-то не прошел.   
— Ну, вот, — отозвался Отабек. — Значит, мы с тобой еще посоревнуемся. Если тебя это успокоит, я не собираюсь ехать на Чемпионат мира. Буду восстанавливаться. 

Это Юру немного успокоило. Самую малость. 

— Не сердись на Милу, — неожиданно для себя произнес он. — Она типа думала, что я буду про тебя сильно переживать, и поэтому сказала. 

Отабек покачал головой. 

— Я не сержусь. Время она, правда, так себе выбрала. Перед произвольной.   
— Да ладно. — Юра махнул рукой. — Она нравится тебе, а?  
— Так. — Отабек отвел взгляд. — Она красивая. Но я ее плохо знаю, трудно судить.   
— Да чего выебываешься, — сказал Юра. — Не знаешь — узнаешь. А то ее хоккеист какой-нибудь уведет. Или Гошка. Она вон в столовке сидит. С какой-то бабой из Беларуси.   
— А ты спать?  
— А я спать.   
— Тогда спокойной ночи и до завтра. 

Юра пожал ему руку, подумал, чего, пусть поженятся, детей нарожают. Хоть у кого-то все будет, как у людей.

***

— У Плисецкого одной базовой стоимости под сотню, — говорил отец. — С твоим текущим отрывом надо, чтобы он совершил пару серьезных ошибок и допустил несколько мелких недочетов. На это рассчитывать, конечно, глупо.

Конечно, глупо. Вообще, Юрочка регулярно падает, но программы у него обычно настолько сложные, что это далеко не всегда мешает ему победить. Чаще даже не мешает. 

— О компонентах и говорить нечего, — добавила мама. — Этот Плисецкий точно настоящий? Катается, как заводная игрушка. И техника, и компоненты, и все, что хочешь. 

Разумеется, настоящий. Хотя вы ведь не трогали его почти прозрачную кожу, вы не видели, как он, задумавшись, нервно выкручивает себе пальцы, вы не чувствовали, как неловко он прячет за волосами лицо, если сделать что-то, что ему особенно нравится. 

Жан-Жак зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и сказал:

— Я хочу все-таки перенести оба четверных во вторую половину.

Мама нахмурилась, а отец ответил:

— Джей-Джей, это очень большой риск. У Кацуки тоже сильная программа, ты можешь вылететь из тройки. И десять процентов это не так существенно.

Вообще-то достаточно. За его тулуп десять процентов составят примерно балл. У Юрочки во второй половине, кажется, сальхов, это ненамного больше. Правда, у него еще в первой два. И он в этом сезоне как-то повадился заваливать короткую, а потом выкарабкиваться на произвольной. Хотя многие фигуристы, в том числе, и здесь, на Олимпиаде, правую руку бы отдали ради того, чтобы “заваливать” короткую так, как это делает Юра. 

— Мне кажется, я смогу, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Но завтра с утра еще прикину.   
— Я против, — произнесла мама.   
— Не знаю, в принципе, мы тренировали, — протянул отец. — Можно попробовать.

И тут Жан-Жак вдруг четко осознал, что они не ожидали, что он будет на первом месте, да еще и с таким отрывом, который позволяет бороться. И сам он тоже не ожидал. Это при том, что ни Юра, ни Юри, ни Крис не допустили серьезных ошибок. И вот, он может стать олимпийским чемпионом, например. Так и не став чемпионом мира. Хотя Чемпионат мира после Олимпиады, кто знает. 

Жан-Жаку вдруг очень захотелось сжать в руке этот кусок блестящего металла, за который люди гибнут не менее рьяно, чем за тот, о котором говорит Мефистофель. И если бы перед ним сейчас предстал какой-нибудь демон, он бы, может, и продал за это душу. 

Хотя да, демонов же не существует. Кроме тех, что в голове.

Жан-Жак вспомнил, как перед тем самым Гран-при говорил всем, что это он возьмет золото и женится, уже понимая, что второе вряд ли произойдет. Может, потому и золото не взял. Он себя чувствовал тогда трагическим персонажем. Вроде бы любил Изабеллу, сделал предложение, потом вдруг осознал, что не может перестать думать о Юрочке, решил, что это нечестно по отношению к невесте, собирался бросить ее из благородных побуждений и при этом, конечно, ничего ей не объяснить, чтобы она считала его мудаком и поскорее забыла. Но так-то он и был мудаком. И если бы выиграл, то, наверное, и женился бы, как мудак. 

В итоге, он ей все-таки объяснил, но как-то туманно. Прости, моя вина, встретил кое-кого другого. Изабелла была не из франкоговорящей семьи, они общались по-английски, и можно было избежать упоминания пола. Она решила, что у него роман с подругой по сборной, канадской фигуристкой, с которой Жан-Жак действительно в какой-то момент пытался замутить. 

Изабелла ушла, Юра был далеко и ему только исполнилось шестнадцать, и Жан-Жак понял, что остался у разбитого корыта. И пустился во все тяжкие. Именно эти интрижки имеет в виду Юра, когда говорит о “его бабах”. Хотя там и парни были. 

Возьму золото и женюсь на Юрочке, подумал Жан-Жак. Попытка номер два.

Уже лежа в постели, он написал: 

“Юра, ты спишь?”

Прочитано. Ответа, впрочем, не последовало. 

“Я думаю о тебе”, — написал Жан-Жак. — “И о своей золотой медали” “Если нет желания, можем и не наматывать” “В конце концов, она довольно тяжелая” “Ты же не хочешь меня травмировать” “Особенно эту часть тела”

“Заебал”, — ответил, наконец, Юра. — “О прыжках своих думай”

“О прыжках в твою постель?”, — написал Жан-Жак, нервно хихикая. 

“Джей-Джей, это самая тупая шутка на свете. И я выключаю телефон”

“Спокойной ночи, Юрочка”, — ответил Жан-Жак. Выключил экран и начал думать о прыжках. 

***

Юра, чуть склонив голову набок, слушал Якова. Жан-Жак ощупал взглядом едва проступающие под кожей позвонки, стараясь не скользнуть ниже. Где, блин, олимпийка твоя, о чем, вообще, Барановская думает? Юра кивнул на какое-то замечание Фельцмана, повел плечом: под тканью проступила и исчезла аккуратная лопатка. Жан-Жак зажмурился. 

— Хороша феечка, — сказал у него над ухом Джакометти. — Жаль, не моя. 

До последней разминки оставалось двое человек. Самое время поговорить о наболевшем. Жан-Жак открыл глаза и ответил:

— У меня с ним ничего не было.  
— Конечно, не было, — согласился Крис. — Ему ведь нет восемнадцати. 

Через две недели будет, подумал Жан-Жак, а вслух произнес: 

— Крис, ты же не станешь меня шантажировать?

Джакометти махнул на него рукой. 

— Мне просто интересно, как тебе вообще удалось.  
— Ну, я неотразим?   
— Спорно.   
— Серьезно, я неотразим.   
— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра. Жан-Жак сглотнул и обернулся. Юра, сжав губы, смотрел прямо ему в глаза.   
— Привет, Юра, — поздоровался Джакометти. Юра его, естественно, проигнорировал.   
— Надо поговорить.

Жан-Жак оглянулся, но Фельцмана нигде не было видно. Что такого Юра собирается ему сказать, что даже не побоялся подойти, когда рядом Крис? Крис, впрочем, тактично кашлянул, пробормотал что-то про пойти посмотреть, как катаются, и исчез. Юра и бровью не повел, мотнул головой куда-то в сторону. Они завернули за угол. Люди, правда, ходили и здесь — найти укромный уголок на международных соревнованиях практически не реально. 

— Разминка скоро, — напомнил Жан-Жак.  
— Кацудон, — сказал Юра, — собирается прыгать риттбергер.   
— А ты откуда знаешь? — спросил Джей-Джей, чувствуя, как начинает ныть где-то в желудке.   
— Виктор хвастался.   
— Он же в короткой его прыгает?   
— Обычно да. Но в произвольной лучше, расчет правильный. Если он завалится, то, значит, завалится, домой потом поедет без медали, а то, может, и с бронзой, зависит от того, как Джакометти выступит. Зато короткую он откатал вполне прилично, мотивация есть.   
— Уж если ты так говоришь, — согласился Жан-Жак и подумал, зависит от Джакометти? И только? В себе-то Юрочка, конечно, не сомневается, но в нем?   
— Уж поверь.   
— Я так понимаю, об этом никто не должен знать?   
— Он все равно раньше тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал заранее, ну. Чтобы успел. Подумать типа. 

Жан-Жаку хотелось поцеловать накрашенные губы. Он все уже решил, но каждый подобный жест от Юры обрывал что-то у него внутри. Юра отвернулся, дернул себя за воротник. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Жан-Жак.  
— Заткнись. Пошли, там разминка сейчас начнется. 

Первым в их шестерке выступал Отабек, и выступил он довольно посредственно. Юра не смотрел, Жан-Жак смотрел, изо всех сил сжимая бортик. Да что с ним такое случилось? Впрочем, сегодня он катался поувереннее, зато и сделал больше ошибок. Пару раз коснулся рукой льда, недокрутил, развалил каскад. Опустился ниже, по итогам произвольной уже стал четвертым, при том что впереди еще было пятеро сильных соперников. Как-то рано закатывается твоя звезда, Отабек. 

Жан-Жак вдруг решил, что надо с ним поговорить, отправился искать под трибуны, пропустил выступление француза, который вполне ожидаемо отодвинул назад Отабека и текущую тройку лидеров и стал первым. Найти Алтына ему не удалось, зато он нашел Юру — тот посмотрел на него весьма прохладно и отвернулся. Жан-Жак улыбнулся ему в спину. 

Джакометти начал с четверного прыжка, который вышел весьма неплохо. Жан-Жак похлопал, свистнул. Тройной флип. Тоже достойно. 

— Не вывезет, — сказал у его локтя Виктор. Жан-Жак повернулся к нему. Кацуки несколько поодаль поворачивал корпус влево-вправо.  
— Джакометти ведь так и не удалось тебя ни разу обойти? — спросил Жан-Жак.   
— Хочешь сказать, что не мне судить?

Жан-Жак не стал отвечать. 

— Крис не настроен на победу, — заметил Виктор. — И, может, никогда не был. Настоящая борьба начнется, когда на лед выйдет Юри. 

Жан-Жак посмотрел на Кацуки. Не было похоже, что он как-то особенно нервничает. 

— Кое в чем ты прав, — продолжил Виктор. — Юри действительно не всегда под силу катать такие же сложные программы, как у Юрио — или как у меня. 

Жан-Жак пожал плечами. Это, кажется, всем очевидно. 

— Но это не значит, что он не хочет пытаться. — Виктор поднял вверх указательный палец. 

Может, и не значит, подумал Жан-Жак. Только он хочет потому, что ты хочешь. И если он тебя когда-нибудь возненавидит, это будет неудивительно. Но разбирайтесь, в конце концов, сами. Желательно, подальше от моей золотой медали. 

Джакометти упал на втором четверном. Кацуки поднял голову и, увидев, что Жан-Жак на него смотрит, радостно помахал рукой. А тема с женитьбой у них завяла, несмотря на то, что Кацуки выиграл, наконец, Гран-при. Хотя где им жениться. Если только символически. 

Джакометти поднял высоко над головой сжатую в кулак руку. Виктор подмигнул, выудил откуда-то подобие леи, сплетенного из роз, и накинул его Крису на шею, когда тот подъехал к бортику. Жан-Жак скептически покачал головой и пожелал Кацуки удачи. Ну, чисто из тех соображений, что ему самому воздастся за благородство. Юри сказал, спасибо, Джей-Джей, и заулыбался. Год назад он еще иногда жалел о том, что не получилось влюбиться во что-то подобное, но теперь не променял бы и миллион “спасибо” на одно Юрочкино “заткнись”.

Я, кажется, счастлив, подумал Жан-Жак. Хотя у меня миллион проблем. Четверной риттбергер я прыгать не умею — более того, даже сальхов на Олимпиаде бы не рискнул, родители, похоже, в меня не верят, Юре нет восемнадцати, а Кацуки уже на льду. Кристоф вышел на первое место и картинно поцеловал одну из висящих на нем роз. 

Юри замер посреди катка, воцарилась тишина. Начинать, конечно, будет с риттбергера. Что ж, вывози. Хотя к черту. Если ты недокрутишь и упадешь, Кацуки, я сильно переживать не буду. Ничего личного. 

Кацуки докрутил и не упал. И даже выехал весьма уверенно. 

— Вау, — сказал уже вновь стоявший рядом Джакометти.   
— Я знаю, — скромно отозвался Виктор. Жан-Жак сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, и выкинул этот риттбергер из головы. Что там дальше? Сальхов? Тот самый, который, вроде бы, Юрочкина заслуга. Что он говорил? Слишком высокая скорость? Ну, посмотрим. 

Кацуки прыгнул и сальхов, но не слишком аккуратно. Жан-Жак не успел заметить, были ли реальные недочеты. Зато на тройном флипе нечеткое ребро. Расслабился — видимо, четверных больше нет. Ушел во вращение. Ну, там у него все в порядке — так же, как и с дорожкой. Жан-Жак обернулся к Виктору, чтобы хоть изобразить удивление по поводу риттбергера, но тут между ними шагнул Юра. Жан-Жак отступил в сторону, давая место Фельцману. Виктор что-то сказал по-русски, Юра отмахнулся, не сводя взгляда с Кацуки. Тот прыгнул каскад из акселя и тулупа, следом за ним еще один, тройной, но несложный. Все достаточно чисто — по крайней мере, Жан-Жак не заметил никаких недочетов. Юра, правда, поморщился, что-то пробормотал. Фельцман что-то ответил. Надо русский, пожалуй, учить. Может, Юра оценит. 

Кацуки прыгнул еще два тройных прыжка — один нормально, со второго задел лед свободной ногой — и после вращения начал хореографическую дорожку. 

— Прыжков больше не будет, — неожиданно по-английски сказал Юра. Жан-Жак нахмурился. Он насчитал только семь прыжковых элементов, а разрешено восемь. Виктор не попался на удочку и ответил по-русски — как показалось Жан-Жаку, насколько раздраженно. Ладно, чего об этом думать. Юри начал последнее вращение, завел руки за голову на финальных аккордах. Прыжков действительно больше не было. 

Юра поджал губы, смерил тяжело дышащего Кацуки суровым взглядом. Слишком много времени он с Барановской проводит — аж становится на нее похож. Фельцман легко сжал его плечо и отпустил. Жан-Жак промолчал. Хватит соплей. Юра и так все знает. 

Кацуки все-таки вышел на первое место — видимо, благодаря двум хорошим четверным и компонентам. Крис где-то под боком тяжело вздохнул и сказал: 

— Ну, Леруа, вся надежда на тебя. На то, что Юрочка облажается, я даже не рассчитываю.   
— Все бывает в первый раз, — отозвался Жан-Жак. Подошла мама, начала говорить, что выступление у Кацуки было слабым, что Плисецкий плохо откатал короткую — разумеется, для своего уровня. Если у него опять проблемы с ростом, это может нам помочь. Жан-Жак старался мыслить такими категориями. К сожалению, он-то точно знал, что никаких проблем с ростом уже нет. 

Юра начал с четверного лутца. Который стоит дохера. Чисто — отрицательный GOE дать не должны. Каскад из четверного сальхова и тройного тулупа. Мама сжала его предплечье. Еще один каскад, на этот раз попроще, хотя с акселем. И с поднятой рукой. Дорожка. Жан-Жак дождался вращения, прикрыл глаза, когда Юра изогнулся каким-то невероятным образом и схватился руками за лезвие. Чертов бильман, после этого вообще выступать невозможно. Лучше бы он проигрывал. Юра сделал еще один четверной сальхов, на этот раз отдельно, но выехал на обе ноги. Что ж, это несколько утешает. Попробует еще четверной? По идее, это все, но, зная Юрочку… Тройной каскад. Тройной аксель. Все идеально. Началась хореографическая дорожка, и у Жан-Жака заныли зубы. Барановская точно ведьма, как пить дать.

Оставался один прыжковый элемент, и Юра все-таки закончил тройным риттбергером. Жан-Жак выдохнул. Наконец-то подошедший ближе отец сказал:

— Ты прав, глупо будет не рискнуть. 

Жан-Жак кивнул и зааплодировал замершему вполоборота к нему Юрочке. Я просто выйду и откатаю так, как будто никто ничего от меня не ожидает. Совет, достойный, блять, Виктора. 

*** 

Юра, механически улыбаясь во весь рот, повернул голову на несколько сантиметров вправо, попытался найти глазами Джей-Джея. Тот, кажется, смотрел куда-то мимо него. Ну и правильно, нечего сравнивать. Даром что программа у него самого сильнее, а по-настоящему хорошим был только четверной в каскаде. Лутц еще туда-сюда, а сальхов завалил. Все равно лучше, чем Кацудон. 

Он помахал рукой в сторону трибун, наконец-то стер с лица идиотскую улыбку и скользнул к дверце. Серо-синие глаза Джей-Джея знакомо заискрились. Юра даже позволил себе мысль о том, что это очень красивые глаза — настолько был рад, что все позади. 

— Юрочка, я тобой горжусь, — заявил ему Джей-Джей.   
— Чем? Тем, что я сальхов завалил? Давай пиздуй, у тебя все шансы. 

Джей-Джей излишне громко расхохотался, и укатил ему за спину. Юра надел чехлы, уселся в кисс-энд-край между Фельцманом и Барановской. Оба молчали — наверное, тоже испытывали облегчение. Теперь все зависит только от Джей-Джея. 

Ну, по крайней мере, серебро точно за мной. Кацуки ушел на второе место. 

Юра двинулся обратно к бортику. Барановская схватила его за плечо. 

— Ты куда? 

Да, обычно они уходят на трибуны. Юра замешкался.

— Пока буду идти, пропущу половину, — наконец, нашелся он. — Мне интересно. 

Барановская пожала плечами и осталась с ним. Фельцман тоже пожал плечами и ушел под трибуны. Переживает — а выдержки не достает. У Барановской вот неслабый внутренний стержень. 

Джей-Джей начал с относительно простого каскада из тройного акселя и двойного тулупа. Все элементы, кажется, переставил. Пока все чисто. Тройной сальхов. Чисто. Тройной риттбергер. Чисто. Юра принялся сгрызать с губ помаду. Жан-Жак ушел на дорожку, значит, оба четверных во второй. И чего делать. Сам же, блять, советовал. Кто-то вдруг тронул его за локоть. Юра нетерпеливо мотнул головой. Виктор.

— Ты молодец, — тихо сказал он. Блять, не до того мне.  
— Чего скис? У свинины твоей бронза гарантировано. — А то и серебро, если Джей-Джей вдруг скатится в паническую атаку. Но об этом умолчим.   
— А ты чего такой злой, Юрочка? Ты, когда откатаешь, обычно добрее становишься. 

Да, блять, вот только часть меня еще не откатала. Часть меня на льду еще. Юра подавился этой мыслью и едва не пропустил каскад. Чисто. Черт, у Джей-Джея оба четверных тулупы, которые самые дешевые из четверных прыжков, но если он сделает все идеально и при этом получит много за компоненты…

На втором тулупе Джей-Джей и недокрутил, и задел рукой лед. Юра отвернулся от Виктора и неожиданно для себя уткнулся в грудь Барановской. Та обняла его за плечи и сказала:

— Не волнуйся, Юра. Виктор, может быть, вы нас пока оставите? 

Виктор, видимо, ушел, потому что ответа не последовало.

— Тройной каскад, — сказала Барановская. — Нормально, насколько я могу судить. Тройной аксель. 

Когда это Барановская начала разбираться в прыжках? Хотя аксель отличить несложно. 

— Лилия Михайловна, — пробормотал Юра. — Сейчас хореографическая дорожка будет, скажите, как. 

Барановская вдруг погладила его по плечу. Интересно, что она думает? Хотя — что бы он думал на ее месте? На кону олимпийское золото, все же не просто кусок металла. 

— Неплохая дорожка, — наконец, резюмировала Барановская. — И выполнено красиво. Твоя, конечно, лучше. Но в этом ты мог и до Олимпиады не сомневаться. 

Юра все же вынырнул из-под ее руки, чтобы оценить последний прыжок. Двойной флип, не густо. Джей-Джей сильно устал, в конце держался на ногах всего секунду, потом упал на одно колено. Юра закрыл глаза и заставил себя абсолютно ничего в уме не подсчитывать. 

***

На церемонии награждения они друг на друга не смотрели. Когда поднялись на одну ступень, позируя для фотографий, Джей-Джей положил руку на его правое бедро, и Юра стерпел, хотя хотелось огреть его своей золотой медалью. Ладонь Кацуки сильно сжала левое плечо, и Юра подумал, что у его товарищей по пьедесталу настолько богатая внутренняя жизнь, что они общими усилиями могут невзначай его раздавить. Но все длилось не больше минуты. 

По дороге в раздевалку Джей-Джей спросил:

— Ты считал, что было бы, если бы я не слил второй четверной?   
— Все равно проебал бы. Расслабься.

Джей-Джей усмехнулся и сказал: 

— Кацуки, кажется, сильно расстроился.  
— У него, блять, бронза! И пусть нахуй идет. Это ему не спортивный кружок, где все друзья. Ты хотя бы это понимаешь.   
— Да, — тихо произнес Джей-Джей. — Я-то понимаю.  
— Ты что, тоже расстроился?  
— Ну, знаешь. Я был близок. Отрыв всего ничего. 

Юра прикрыл глаза и, глядя в сторону, произнес:

— Джей-Джей, я ни секунды не думал, что ты не способен выиграть.   
— А я думал, — ответил Джей-Джей. — И много.   
— Ну, пиздец. Вот и сиди тогда на втором месте. Тебе идет серебро. К глазам, блять, подходит.   
— А знаешь, что тебе идет? — Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся и остановился посреди коридора. Они несколько отстали от остальных. Юра, естественно, промолчал, но остановился рядом с ним. Джей-Джей скользнул ладонью за воротник его костюма — горячие пальцы обожгли кожу — наклонился к уху и шепнул:  
— Ничего. 

Юра оттолкнул его, отчаянно краснея. 

— Я имею в виду, когда на тебе ничего нет, — уточнил Джей-Джей.  
— Я понял, блять.   
— Не только медали, а вообще.  
— Заткнись.   
— Хотя этот костюм тоже неплох.  
— Джей-Джей!  
— Юра?   
— Что, блять?

Он скажет, я тебя люблю, вдруг подумал Юра. И мне надо будет что-нибудь отвечать. Или можно просто сбежать. Или ответить и сбежать. Ну, или ответить и не сбегать. Я же не трус, как Кацудон.

— Одолжи мне Барановскую, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Мне надо бы подтянуть хореографию.


	8. Бонус: Tonight, Insane

— Может, на хоккей забьемся? — предложила Мила Джей-Джею. — Россия-Канада же.  
— На деньги? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Ну, можно на желание. Только что-нибудь стремное. Типа голым на церемонию закрытия пойти.   
— Тогда весь Олимпийский комитет сделает себе харакири, — сказал Юра. — Вместе с волонтерами.   
— Харакири это японцы, а не корейцы.   
— А Кацудон точно японец? Удивительно, что он еще не сподобился.   
— Ну, давайте хоть сходим, — заныла Мила. — Поболеем, все дела.   
— В трансляции посмотрим, — отрезал Юра. 

Он был зол на Милу. Ладно, допустим, она сейчас не самая сильная фигуристка в мире, но уж бронзу взять могла бы. А четвертое место даже обиднее девятого, как у Отабека. И у того хоть уважительная причина. А Мила проревела полчаса в Юриной комнате, умылась, улыбнулась и умчалась заедать поражение. Фельцман только головой покачал. Хотя бронза у нее все-таки была — за командные. Юра свою бронзу засунул куда подальше и постарался как можно скорее забыть. Золото в командных взяли канадцы. Джей-Джей имел наглость заявить ему, что он выиграл, потому что у него серебро и золото, а у Юры всего лишь бронза и золото, и ты мне что-то там обещал за победу, Юрочка. Юра, конечно, доступно объяснил ему, что командные соревнования полная хуйня и никому не нужно. И я не выбирал с Бабичевой в одной команде быть. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Мила подсобралась и на сей раз выступила нормально — подвели скорее парники. 

— Ну, так не интересно, — сказала Мила. 

Блять, точно с каким-нибудь хоккеистом замутила, чего иначе так рвется на матч. 

— Тебе пойти что ли не с кем? Вся сборная небось попрется.   
— Я бы сходил, — сказал Джей-Джей. Ты тупой? подумал Юра. Хотя и так ясно, что тупой. Я для кого про сборную говорю. 

До конца Олимпийских игр оставалось два дня. Даже меньше — полтора. Завтра еще что-то лыжное, хоккей и вечером церемония закрытия. А потом они поедут домой. Он в Россию, а Джей-Джей в Канаду. Будет еще время после церемонии, но им обоим вряд ли удастся отвертеться от отмечаний и поздравлений сокомандников. Вот она, оборотная сторона медали. И Чемпионат мира только через месяц. 

— Класс! — выпалила Мила. — А вы чего выступление Кацуки не смотрите?   
— Дался он нам, — ответил Юра. — Мне. Дался он мне.  
— Просто разговорились тут, — сказал ей Джей-Джей, глупо улыбаясь.   
— Никогда не видела, чтобы Юрочка говорил с кем-то так долго и при этом так спокойно. — Мила захихикала, Джей-Джей заулыбался шире, а Юра пообещал ей врезать.   
— Девочек нельзя бить, — возразила Мила.   
— Хуй там, — отозвался Юра. — Равноправие. Бьют всех.   
— Кацуки вообще бомба, — перевела тему обратно Мила. — Все так воздушно.   
— Да, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я видел на Четырех континентах, очень неплохо. Можем пойти посмотреть.

Но тут музыка на арене прекратилась и раздался шум аплодисментов. Джей-Джей развел руками. 

— Когда на соревнованиях научится неплохо выступать, тогда и буду смотреть его показательные, — заявил Юра.   
— Ладно, я пошла. — Мила помахала им рукой. — Сейчас Сара будет. 

Сара Криспино взяла ту самую бронзу, которая не досталась Миле. Тварь.

— Помнишь, как Виктор с Кацуки вдвоем катались после финала Гран-при? — спросил Джей-Джей, когда она убежала.   
— Еще бы. Это был пиздец. Ты бы видел, что в рунете творилось. Хотя все и без того уверены, что фигуристы один к одному пидорасы.   
— Ну, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я как-то тоже начинаю об этом задумываться.   
— Отабек нормальный, чего. И Гошка.   
— Юрочка, ты тоже нормальный.   
— Зато ты ненормальный. Чего вдруг вспомнил-то их?   
— Не знаю, — протянул Джей-Джей. — Это как-то смешно было, но мило в то же время. Правда, мы с тобой гораздо лучше них смотрелись бы.  
— Нихуя это мило не было, я чуть со стыда за них не сгорел. И даже не думай об этом, понял? Лучше скажи, ты реально собрался на хоккей идти?  
— А что? Я люблю хоккей.  
— Ну и иди тогда.  
— А ты что, не пойдешь?  
— Нахуй надо.   
— Даже чтобы провести время со мной?

Юра заскрежетал зубами. 

— Леруа, — наконец, сказал он. — У нас вся сборная за хоккеистов топит. В том числе мой сосед по комнате. И Мила. И Фельцман. Барановская, правда, нет, но она ко мне просто так не попрется. 

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него каким-то задумчивым взглядом и спросил:

— И что?  
— Блять, ты тупой? — взорвался Юра. — Хочешь идти на свой херов хоккей вместо того, чтобы прийти ко мне, когда там гарантировано никого не будет, — иди, блять! Скатертью дорога! Ебитесь там с Милой вдвоем с хоккеистами! Хоть по очереди, хоть сразу со всеми вместе!

Джей-Джей поймал его за руку, сжал запястье, огляделся и отпустил. И широко улыбнулся:

— Юрочка, ты слишком громко кричишь. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты пригласил меня прямо.  
— Приглашение отменяется!   
— Ну, Юра.   
— Чего Юра. — Юра нетерпеливо мотнул головой.   
— Ты думаешь, никто не увидит?  
— Увидят, конечно. Но ты все равно вокруг меня уже две недели трешься, и пока никто не чухнулся. А так народу реально мало будет, кто-то пойдет на хоккей, кто-то уехал уже. 

Джей-Джей принялся усиленно лыбиться. Юра фыркнул и отвернулся от него.

— Мое показательное будешь смотреть? — спросил Джей-Джей.   
— Подумаю, — отозвался Юра.

***

Юра, конечно, смотрел показательное выступление Джей-Джея на Четырех континентах, в трансляции. Он катался под Брайана Адамса. “There Will Never Be Another Tonight”*. Конечно, чтоб Джей-Джей хоть когда-нибудь не катался под канадское музло. Песня была дурацкая, поэтому ему подходила отменно. Юра оперся на стенку подальше от бортика, хотя свет на показательных все равно приглушали, и Джей-Джей вряд ли его разглядел бы. 

Он был в рубашке и черных брюках, что, надо сказать, шло ему гораздо больше, чем оба соревновательных костюма. Делало его как-то взрослее и серьезнее. Несмотря на дебильную песню.

Дебильную песню Юра, разумеется, знал наизусть. 

Джей-Джей лениво прыгнул тройной прыжок. Чтоб я так прыгал, даже в десять, блин, лет. Хотя зрителям поебать, выглядит красиво. А Джей-Джей даже выехал с улыбкой. Так-то обычно лицо перекашивает от напряжения. В интернете даже подборки есть с фотками в прыжках, Джей-Джей там регулярно светится. 

Юра нервно хихикнул и вдруг подумал, сегодня так сегодня. Раз уж оно не повторится. Джей-Джей прыгнул что-то еще, он даже не разглядел. We got nothing to lose, just me and you in your wildest dreams**. 

Юрины безумные мечты как-то не заходили дальше, чем привести Джей-Джея к себе в комнату тайком от Фельцмана с Барановской и других излишне любопытных личностей. Дальше все было как-то туманно. 

Джей-Джей на словах про то, что tonight’s the night we’re going all the way***, простер руки в его сторону. Видит или случайно? Куда уж там еще идти. Все давно уже исхожено. 

Он спрятался под трибунами, когда Джей-Джей возвращался со льда — не успел решить, стоит ли сделать вид, что не смотрел. Переждал выступления канадской одиночницы и парников. Джей-Джей, видимо, ушел переодеваться. Его отыскали Фельцман с Барановской, и Фельцман спросил, пойдет ли он завтра на хоккей. Юра ответил, что хоккей гов… то есть, я не люблю хоккей. Барановская одобрительно улыбнулась самым что ни на есть далеким краешком рта. Фельцман-то знатный фанат. 

Яков ушел еще до того, как откатала танцевальная пара, на лед его провожала Барановская. Джей-Джей, кажется, не появился, а может, тоже где-то прячется. Сегодня, еще раз подумал Юра и, склонив шею чуть вбок, грациозно выплыл из разведенных в стороны рук под открывающие аккорды “Aladdin Sane”. Песню выбрала Барановская, и Юра поначалу был против. Лилия постоянно пихала ему в соревновательные программы разнообразную классику, и потом он отрывался, катая показательные, по большей части, под всякий металл. А это было что-то тягучее, вязкое и тревожное. В общем, сперва он отказался. 

Барановская пожала плечами и не стала настаивать. Юра все же слушал песню потом, наедине с собой, в наушниках, в темноте, уже почти засыпая. Хотел спросить Джей-Джея, но было почему-то неловко. Потом читал на Википедии, на следующий день сказал Барановской, это же совсем не про меня. 

— Не совсем, — ответила та. — Это про поворотный момент в истории Европы, про общество, затерявшееся между войнами. Но это поворотный момент и для Боуи, потом он ушел в эксперименты. Тебе тоже придется экспериментировать, если не хочешь потеряться. 

Ритм окреп, и Юра прыгнул сальхов. В итоге, он согласился, а потом вообще пожалел, что они не использовали эту песню для соревнований. Контраст плавной мелодии и рваных пианинных аккордов отлично подчеркивал все его сильные стороны и при этом заставлял его мысленно уплывать в какие-то совсем таинственные области. 

Музыка опять потекла размеренно, Юра прогнулся назад, кинул руку в сторону, отсчитал пальцами звонкие капли клавиш. Ты же смотришь, Джей-Джей? 

*** 

Джей-Джей увязался за ним в раздевалку. Не то, чтобы они именно шли вместе — типа вот, мы, два чувака, идем вместе в раздевалку, где сейчас катастрофически мало людей, а может, даже, вообще никого нет. Тем более, что Юра шел с Барановской. А Джей-Джей — уж скорее тоже с Барановской. По крайне мере, он с ней заговорил, отвесил какой-то комплимент про хореографию в Юриной произвольной программе: видимо, что-то разумное, потому что Барановская ему ответила — даже вполне развернуто и, в целом, миролюбивым тоном. Неужели Джей-Джей и впрямь собрался увести у него хореографа? О чем они говорят? Юра не мог заставить себя вслушаться. Как и всякий раз после превращения в прима балерину, его немного потрясывало. Даже на показательных было не лучше, хотя уж тут-то чего. И Джей-Джей до сих пор находился где-то рядом, Юра слышал его глубокий голос. Вспомнил, что there will never be another tonight, и сказал себе, tomorrow****, но tomorrow звучало глухо и бессмысленно. 

Фельцман так и не вернулся, совсем на отходосах, видимо, после соревнований. Барановская оставила его с Джей-Джеем возле раздевалки. Юра подумал, что, может быть, она знает. Как-нибудь смутно, как он сам всегда на каком-то уровне знал, что Джей-Джей задирает его не просто так, что Виктор умчался в Японию не просто так, что Яков позвал Лилию ставить ему хореографию не просто так. Мы все оплетены сетью, и нам не выпутаться. Юра отвернулся от обжигающих глаз Джей-Джея и открыл дверь. 

В раздевалке было пусто. Он сел на скамейку, Джей-Джей прислонился к шкафчикам напротив него. Спрятав голову в коленях, Юра начал расшнуровывать коньки, пытаясь прислушиваться. Вроде действительно никого, хотя какой-нибудь тихий Кацудон вполне может тусоваться в дальнем углу, раздевалка большая. Где, вообще, танцор из пары, которая была перед ним? Неужели уже успел переодеться и уйти? 

— Странная песня, — сказал Джей-Джей. — То есть, я понял по костюму, что будет Боуи, но думал про что-то более… очевидное для тебя. “Rebel Rebel” или “Cat People”.   
— Ты мне эти кошачьи уши будешь всю жизнь поминать? — пробурчал Юра себе в колени.   
— Это не про котов, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Точнее, не про тех… котов… неважно.   
— Зато у тебя песня дебильная, — огрызнулся Юра, пытаясь настроиться на обычный лад. Подумал, завтра все уйдут на хоккей, все так отлично сложилось, и никто не узнает. Подумал, сегодня.   
— Ну, как я. 

Юра поднял голову. Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся и показал ему пальцы, сложенные буквами “J”. 

— Джей-Джей стайл. 

Юра покачал головой и начал стягивать коньки. Ноги болели. Вообще все как-то ломило. Может, у него температура? Если он заболевает, тогда точно сегодня. Кто знает, что будет завтра. 

Джей-Джей принялся стучать костяшками пальцев по дверце шкафчика. Юра поднялся на ноги и встал прямо перед ним. Без коньков он был существенно ниже — пришлось задрать подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в синие глаза. 

— Собрался смотреть, как я переодеваюсь?   
— Я смотрел, и не раз, — ухмыльнулся Джей-Джей. — Хотя, пожалуй, ни разу от начала и до конца. И вокруг все время была куча народу, это, конечно, совсем не то.   
— Помоги тогда. — Юра повернулся к нему спиной. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное. Пальцы Джей-Джея схватились за язычок молнии, потянули вниз, Юра замер, зажмурился. Молния разошлась до конца, и Джей-Джей убрал руки. Юра едва не застонал в голос. Тупой Джей-Джей, блять, ну, почему ты тормозишь, вот же я, прямо перед тобой, и у нас нет времени, а завтра никогда не наступит.   
— Юра, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Нельзя здесь. Кто-нибудь войдет. 

Юра повернулся к нему лицом. Джей-Джей в кои-то веки не лыбился, просто смотрел на него уже совсем темными глазами. Не темными, это просто расширенные зрачки. Ткань костюма, высвобожденная из цепких лапок молнии, разошлась на спине, кондиционированный воздух раздевалки прошелся по ней внезапным холодом. Юра поежился, повел плечами, обернулся влево, вправо, снова прислушался. Джей-Джей наклонился и накрыл губами его рот. 

Они целовались лихорадочнее, чем обычно, но и медленнее, чем обычно. Язык Джей-Джея скользнул по его небу, было слишком влажно, мысли заплетали в голове полубезумные кружева. Юра дернул рукой, пытаясь стащить с нее костюм, Джей-Джей стянул ткань с его плеча, и его ладонь на секунду задержалась на обнажившейся коже, но потом исчезла. Юра обхватил его за талию, прижался ближе, почувствовал, как член упирается ему в живот, потерся об него. Джей-Джей разорвал поцелуй, пробормотал ему в губы:

— Юра, ты с ума сошел.   
— Боишься?  
— Ну, вообще-то да. Ты несовершеннолетний, и все об этом знают. Если кто-то посторонний увидит...  
— Глупости какие. Мне через неделю восемнадцать. Поцелуй меня еще раз. 

Джей-Джей поцеловал его еще раз. Я могу, оказывается, вот это, подумал Юра. Я ему скажу, и он трахнет меня прямо здесь. Мысли перехлестнула опасная смелость. Как далеко можно зайти? Ему даже хотелось, чтобы кто-то действительно вошел и увидел, что вот его тело, и оно не фарфоровое и не стеклянное, и что кто-то хочет это тело так сильно, что даже не решается к нему притронуться. От осознания собственной власти кружилась голова. 

Юра нащупал запястье Джей-Джея, вытолкнул его язык из своего рта и потянул в сторону. 

— Пойдем.  
— Куда?   
— Тут есть сортир.   
— Там две кабинки всего. Если зайдут, то сразу увидят. 

Юра чертыхнулся. 

— Блять. Я испачкал костюм, ты помогаешь мне его отмыть. Мы услышим, если кто-то зайдет в раздевалку, обольешь меня водой.   
— Я бы не поверил.

Я бы тоже, подумал Юра. Похуй. Сегодня. И завтра. Потянул за запястье сильнее. Облизнул губы. Джей-Джей сделал шаг в его сторону и сказал:

— Похоже, мы обречены на секс в общественных туалетах. 

В кабинке он, наконец, стащил с Юриных плеч эластичную ткань, помог ему освободить руки. Костюм опустился на пояс. Джей-Джей нагнулся, дотронулся до его соска горячим языком, прикусил зубами, прижался ртом. Юра выдохнул, сжал ладонями его плечи, качнул бедрами, чтобы ткань сползла ниже, но та не поддалась. 

— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей оторвался от его соска, оставил влажную дорожку оттуда по груди, через ключицу, по шее, снова начал его целовать. Юра вслепую снял его ладонь со своего плеча и положил себе на живот. Джей-Джей с силой надавил, царапнул ногтями чуть правее пупка, но потом рука все-таки скользнула под костюм и дальше, под белье. Пальцы обвели его головку, чуть сжали, затем спустились ниже, обхватили член. Юра толкнулся вперед, прошептал:  
— Сними это с меня. 

Джей-Джей потянул ткань вниз свободной рукой — сначала слева, потом сзади. Пальцы едва ощутимо прошлись между его ягодиц. Юра поймал ртом чужие губы, думая, ты сделаешь то, что я попрошу, Джей-Джей, ты все сделаешь, что я захочу, потому что ты тоже этого хочешь, ты меня не обманешь. Костюм, наконец, сполз на бедра, рука перехватила его член удобнее и начала двигаться быстрее. Юра сжал напрягшееся предплечье. 

— Давай, — сказал он. — Джей-Джей. — И, через небольшую паузу. — Пожалуйста.   
— У меня резинок нет, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— Джей-Джей, сука, не пизди, у тебя всегда есть резинки.   
— Всегда есть, а сейчас нет. Прости, феечка, я как-то не ожидал, что нас оставят здесь одних. 

Юра проигнорировал “феечку”, до боли стиснул предплечье Джей-Джея левой рукой, а правой ударил в грудь. Джей-Джей легко толкнул его назад, сказал:

— Не дерись, — и снова принялся двигать своей правой, которая так его и не отпустила. Наклонился, начал опять выцеловывать его шею.   
— Похуй, — простонал Юра. — Нахуя эти резинки вообще. Давай так.   
— Юра, нет. 

Юра извернулся и пихнул его локтем. Джей-Джей чуть отстранился, выпустил его член, и Юра занес руку для нового удара, но Джей-Джей ее перехватил, а другой рукой вдруг сжал его горло чуть выше кадыка. 

— Ты думаешь, я не хочу? Я так сильно хочу, что у меня в глазах темнеет. Но нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы иногда пользоваться презервативом, а иногда нет. 

Юра закрыл глаза. Джей-Джей сказал, не убирая руки с его шеи:

— Если будешь дергаться, я уйду. 

Юра все же смазал тыльной стороной ладони по его плечу, и с трудом сглотнул, когда Джей-Джей сдавил горло сильнее. 

— Я не шучу.   
— Куда ты уйдешь, если у тебя в глазах темнеет, — с трудом выговорил Юра. Джей-Джей наклонился, поцеловал его приоткрытый рот и отстранился снова.   
— Слишком много выебываешься, феечка.   
— Накажи, блять, меня еще. 

Джей-Джей опять приблизил к нему лицо, провел языком по нижней губе — снаружи, потом изнутри. Юра попытался сжать губы, но ему не хватало воздуха. 

— Если ты чего-то такого хочешь, Юрочка, мог бы просто сказать. 

Я ничего не хочу такого, подумал Юра. Да? В животе слева что-то плавилось, справа леденело, посередине взрывалось. Ладонь сжимала горло больно, но не слишком, не больнее, чем когда они занимались сексом, хотя, конечно, по-другому. Он даже мог говорить, он мог бы сказать нет. 

Юра снова зажмурился. Пальцы пробежали по его груди, вокруг соска, вниз, к животу, чуть потянули за волосы в паху, снова обвили член. Теперь это уже не было похоже на прелюдию к чему-то другому. Юра чувствовал то, что он обычно чувствовал, когда Джей-Джей оказывался у него внутри — что все уже случилось, ему некуда бежать и можно просто отдаться тому, что происходит с его телом и даже не испытывать особого стыда. Джей-Джей прижал его затылок к перегородке, сжал руку сильнее, Юра из последних сил сдавленно простонал и кончил. 

Пальцы отпустили его горло только через несколько секунд. Ноги дрожали, желудок будто ухнул вниз, кости ломила невероятно сладкая боль. Мне хорошо, подумал Юра. Мне никогда не было так хорошо — нет, это неправда, мне было так же хорошо и даже лучше, но мне никогда не было так странно. Если вдруг кто-то зайдет сейчас, я не смогу соврать про испачканный костюм. Да блять, по мне видно, что не в костюме дело. 

— Юрочка, — прошептал Джей-Джей ему в ухо. — Ты в порядке?

Юра кивнул, не в силах произнести и слова. Не мог даже открыть глаза. Джей-Джей потерся носом о его подбородок, притянул его к себе за талию. Его стояк уперся Юре в тазовую кость. Черт. Юра шевельнул рукой, та не слушалась, сейчас, мне надо отдышаться, Джей-Джей, подожди. 

Джей-Джей вдруг развернул его спиной к себе и нажал между лопаток. Юра стукнулся лбом о перегородку. Попытался вырваться, но мешала вдруг заполнившая все слабость, а Джей-Джей его не выпустил. Костюм сполз еще ниже. Джей-Джей навалился на него всем телом, принялся кусать и вылизывать сзади основание шеи. Блин, что он делает? Сам же говорил, что без резинки нельзя. 

— Джей-Джей, — пробормотал Юра.   
— Потерпи, феечка, ладно? 

Юра уперся ладонями в стенку. Джей-Джей перехватил его одной рукой под животом, а второй прижал свой член к его ягодице и толкнулся вперед. Юра чувствовал кожей влагу — то ли слюну, то ли свою собственную сперму. Рука ласкала его живот, бедро, мяла вторую ягодицу, пальцы пролезли между ног, потом обратно, скользнули вверх по позвоночнику. Юру не держали ноги, он начал падать, и рука вернулась под живот. 

— Еще чуть-чуть, хорошо? — шепнул Джей-Джей. 

Происходящее было так стыдно, что сознание улетело в какие-то новые, еще не изведанные космические дали, где можно безнаказанно возбуждаться от того, что кто-то дрочит свой хуй об твою задницу, например. Или что этот кто-то Джей-Джей, который обычно такой взрослый и опытный, а тут вдруг трется об него, как подросток. Юра захныкал, не понимая, что он должен испытывать и можно ли испытывать то, что он все-таки испытывает. Рука молниеносно исчезла с живота, чтобы закрыть ему рот. 

— Тише, Юрочка. Там кто-то… в раздевалке. 

Что? Юра ничего не слышал, и ноги опять разъезжались в стороны, и если дома в интервью его спросят о том, что он лучше всего запомнил на Олимпиаде, он скажет, как мне вешали на шею медаль или еще что-нибудь такое, а подумает вот об этом — и главное не перепутать. Джей-Джей толкнулся сильнее, Юру прижало всем телом к стенке так, что он уже не мог упасть. Джей-Джей вздрогнул, рука, все еще зажимавшая ему рот, сдавила лицо, а потом разжалась. Джей-Джей уперся лбом ему в спину чуть ниже шеи, его горячее дыхание обжигало кожу. 

— Черт, Юра, — прошептал он. — Я себя чувствую каким-то мудаком. 

Ты и есть мудак, подумал Юра. Зачем ты делаешь со мной такое. Зачем ты не делаешь со мной такое постоянно. Зачем уезжаешь в свою гребаную Канаду, уже послезавтра, блять.

— Кто там? — спросил он. — В раздевалке.  
— Парник, из моих. С тренером.   
— Ты тогда здесь сиди, а я пойду. Им похер на меня.   
— Подожди, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Давай еще минутку.   
— Держи меня тогда, — ответил Юра. — Я сейчас упаду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сегодня никогда не повторится  
** нам нечего терять, только ты и я в твоих безумных мечтах  
*** сегодня мы пойдем до конца  
**** завтра


	9. Бонус: Шайбу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должно было случиться.  
Шарю в хоккее так же божественно, как Юра в этом бонусе, если что, не бейте клюшкой по лицу.

— Неужели тебе совсем не интересно? — жалобно протянул Джей-Джей и поцеловал его пальцы. Юра чертыхнулся и выдернул руку из его ладони.   
— Совсем.   
— Ты вообще никакими видами спорта, кроме фигурного катания, не интересуешься?   
— Уж точно не командными. — Юра пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и Джей-Джей тут же поймал ее, но целовать пальцы второй раз не стал, а Юра притворился, что ничего не заметил, хотя видеть их сцепленные ладони, которые Джей-Джей утянул себе на колено, было до жути неловко. Даже после вчерашнего. Тем более после вчерашнего.   
— Что у тебя за счеты с командным спортом? — спросил Джей-Джей, пока Юра решал, куда смотреть так, чтобы в поле зрения не попали ни ладони, ни колено, ни его лицо. — Проблемы доверия?  
— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Юра. Он и в самом деле плохо представлял себе, как люди играют в команде. Пасуют шайбу и надеются, что ее кто-то словит? А если не словит? А если сам не словишь? И вратарь отдувается за всех. Никакого, сука, давления. Как можно вообще в это играть, не имея телепатических способностей? Ладно, ты не знаешь, как поступит соперник, но как поступят свои, тоже ведь неизвестно. Юра втайне радовался даже тому, что не вышел ростом для парного катания и на нем, по крайней мере, не довлеет ни ответственность за чужое тело, ни беспокойство по поводу того, что его могут подвести.   
— Ладно, — сказал Джей-Джей и выпустил его ладонь. — А у тебя ноут есть?  
— Что? — не веря своим ушам, спросил Юра.   
— С телефона мелко, — пояснил Джей-Джей, улыбаясь, как клоун с нарисованным ртом.   
— Ноута, — ледяным тоном произнес Юра, — у меня нет. — И убрал ладонь от него подальше, за спину, неловко вытер о низ толстовки. Джей-Джей и бровью не повел, а лишь сказал:  
— Ну, ничего, — достал телефон, одарил его последней лучезарной улыбкой и углубился в поиски трансляции. Юра сжал и разжал пальцы, которые чесались выбить мобилу из его руки. Джей-Джей наверняка этого и ждет и даже мобилу не жалеет — вряд ли ему действительно так уж впилось посмотреть матч. А Юра вообще-то не собирался сегодня играть в эти игры. Он собирался, чтобы по-нормальному и на кровати, а не как вчера. И ведь начиналось все хорошо, даже за руки держались, хотя это само по себе довольно тупо, да и времени мало. Но пусть, ладно. Итак, начиналось все хорошо, пока Джей-Джей, поглаживая большим пальцем ребро его ладони и придвигаясь ближе, ласковым голосом, которым положено, наверное, признаваться во всяком, не поинтересовался, можно ли уже включать хоккей.

Телефон Джей-Джея забубнил по-английски бодрыми голосами комментаторов. Джей-Джей опять сверкнул в него улыбкой, оперся ладонью, подвигаясь ближе к стене, похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой. 

— Здесь вай-фай тормозит, — мстительно поведал ему Юра. — Будет прерываться.   
— Ну, будет, значит будет, — миролюбиво согласился Джей-Джей. — Значит не судьба. Иди ко мне?

Юра не ответил, и они молча посидели пару минут на разных концах кровати под комментаторский бубнеж. Трансляция не прерывалась, и Джей-Джей развернул к нему экран и сообщил:

— Наши в красном. То есть, мои наши, а твои наши в белом.   
— Ты меня за дебила держишь? — спросил Юра, медленно закипая.   
— Я на всякий случай.   
— Убери. — Юра кивнул подбородком на телефон. Джей-Джей пожал плечами, но тут комментаторы начали кричать, что опасно, какие-то даже знакомые Юре фамилии, Джей-Джей развернул мобилу экраном к себе и выругался про табернакли*.   
— Выкуси, — хихикнув, сказал ему Юра. — Наши выебут канадцев.   
— Как забили, так сразу наши? — ядовито поинтересовался Джей-Джей. — Я тебя выебу за всю команду, не беспокойся.   
— После матча уже времени на это не останется, — отозвался Юра, молясь, чтобы не дрогнул голос. Застучало в висках. Джей-Джей перевел взгляд на него и поднял брови.  
— Ну, зачем же после матча. На что нам тогда два перерыва, Юрочка?

Юра хотел сказать ему, что он не шлюха, чтобы трахать его в перерывах между хоккейными периодами, но не смог даже себе объяснить, почему для этого надо быть шлюхой. Скорей уж наоборот, кем-то, кто всегда под рукой. Кто и до перерыва подождет, не убудет. Джей-Джей опять смотрел на экран и хмурился. Комментатор вещал, что, ай-яй-яй, канадцы в меньшинстве, но россияне не умеют реализовывать преимущество, да и пока рано о чем-либо говорить, ведь идет всего восьмая минута. Восьмая минута? Охуенно, блять. Юра чувствовал себя сварливой женой, которую променяли на условный футбол и пиво с друзьями в гараже. И полку не прибили. И детей из садика забирать некому. Может, толстовку снять? Джей-Джей вскрикнул, а потом опять чертыхнулся церковной утварью, и Юра довольно рассмеялся. Тупой комментатор, это кто еще не умеет реализовывать преимущество, где вы таких комментаторов только берете. Джей-Джей повернулся к нему, прищурился, а потом отвел в сторону руку с телефоном, наклонился вперед, схватил его за запястье и дернул. Юра успел сориентироваться и напрячь мышцы, потянул на себя, и тут Джей-Джей, конечно, резко его отпустил, и он упал спиной на подушки, а Джей-Джей упал сверху, забрался носом под подбородок, губами в основание шеи, лизнул там языком, от которого по коже побежали мурашки. Восемь минут, довольно подумал Юра, упираясь ему в плечо рукой, которая не оказалась зажата между их телами. И толстовку снимать не пришлось. Ну, ладно, чистого восемь, а так небось все пятнадцать, но тем не менее. Джей-Джей поцеловал его под левой скулой, в щеку и в губы, а потом отстранился и, сверкая зубами, пояснил:

— Повторы, — и перекатился в сторону, снова принял сидячее положение, привалился к стене, оставив его лежать и возмущенно втягивать носом воздух. Проснулся вдруг второй комментатор, и они принялись наперебой говорить, что какая борьба, какая борьба, похоже, это будет достойное завершение Олимпиады. Юра одернул задравшуюся толстовку, перевернулся на бок, подтянул ноги вверх под прямой угол, чуть прогнул спину. В роли соблазнителя ему было неловко, сегодня не меньше, чем вчера, а Джей-Джей даже ничего не сказал, только ругнулся в ответ на очередное удаление. Юра еще полежал, потер бедра друг о друга, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, а потом катнулся на живот, встал на четвереньки, подполз, обреченно плюхнулся с ним рядом. Джей-Джей, не глядя, потянулся в сторону рукой, обхватил его за плечи, нажал — и Юра придвинулся ближе, ребрами в ребра, сказал:

— Канадцы хуево играют.   
— Нонсенс, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Ты не разбираешься.  
— Ну да. Проебывают два ноль.   
— Отыграются во втором периоде.   
— Тебе что, доставляет удовольствие быть ходячим стереотипом? — осведомился Юра. — И фигурка, и хоккей.  
— Хоккеем я не занимался. Хотел, конечно, но родители фигуристы, выбора особо не было.  
— У кого он был.   
— Зато я еще в лакросс играл, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Но это давно было, в детстве, считай. А за хоккеем все следят, кроме совсем уж маргиналов.   
— Канадиенс* не выйдут в плей-офф, — сообщил ему Юра, притираясь ближе. Джей-Джей ущипнул его за плечо и спросил:  
— С чего ты взял, что мне есть дело до Канадиенс?  
— Они же из Монреаля.  
— Я смотрю, ты все-таки шаришь. — Джей-Джей повернул голову к нему и усмехнулся. Юра пожалел, что не придержал язык, потому что все-таки не шарил, а тупо нагуглил в рамках гугления вообще всего канадского.   
— Чего там шарить, у них Монреаль в названии.  
— И почему же они не выйдут?  
— Потому что в прошлом году выиграли дивизион, в позапрошлом были шестые, а в позапозапрошлом тоже выиграли. А в этом опять пока шестые.  
— Вот это да, Юрочка. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. И все же это не совсем так работает.   
— Я ебал, как это работает.   
— Приедешь ко мне, сходим на матч, — пообещал Джей-Джей, переключаясь обратно на телефон. Там шла уже пятнадцатая минута — то ли играть стали чище, то ли Юра слишком долго лежал, ожидая, что Джей-Джей все-таки облапает его задницу. — Неудобно, правда: сезон НХЛ в то же время, что и наш. Но если после Чемпионата мира ни в чем не участвуешь, теоретически можно успеть на плей-оффы или финал Кубка Стэнли, если он будет в Канаде. Черт! 

Джей-Джей сжал и расслабил ладонь на его плече — на этот раз россияне все-таки не забили. Юра подтянул колени к груди и заметил:

— Если я с тобой об этом разговариваю, это вовсе не значит, что мне нравится хоккей.   
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Джей-Джей и тоже согнул ногу, упер в колено кисть руки с телефоном. — Тебе нравлюсь я. Зачем-то ведь ты гуглил про Хабс.   
— Хотел убедиться, что они проебывают.   
— И даже запомнил, что Монреаль Канадиенс называют Хабс.  
— У меня хорошая память.   
— Да, в этом все дело. — Кто-то опять что-то нарушил, время остановили, и Джей-Джей снова повернулся к нему, поддел носом мочку уха, несколько раз быстро поцеловал за ней и прошептал, прежде чем отстраниться:  
— Подожди до перерыва, Юрочка. 

Юра все-таки знал о хоккее больше, чем ему было необходимо. В том числе и то, что перерыв длится пятнадцать минут, а это вовсе не так уж много. И если он станет ждать сколько там осталось до конца периода — минут шесть-семь — все будет так, как хочет Джей-Джей, который, видимо, и в самом деле, не просто его дразнил, а действительно желал смотреть хоккей. Все-таки канадцы ебанутые. 

Юра помял зубами собственную губу, а потом резко развернулся, локтем сдвинул руку с телефоном, перешагнул коленкой, едва не потерял равновесие, но удержался за чужие плечи, подался вперед, чтобы не смотреть в глаза, притронулся губами к шее у линии роста волос, вжался бедрами в бедра и не знал, что делать дальше. Джей-Джей положил свободную ладонь ему на пояс, сказал, Юра, Юра, блять, да ты клюшку первый раз что ли держишь в руках! Комментаторы, кажется, были с ним согласны. Юра, разозлившись, укусил его куда-то под ухом, и ладонь Джей-Джея оставила его пояс, взметнулась вверх, прихватила и стянула сзади воротник толстовки, пытаясь оттащить. Юра разжал зубы, когда ткань больно вдавилась ему в горло, и Джей-Джей ослабил хватку, а потом вообще отпустил. Россияне не забили со штрафного. Джей-Джей выдохнул, засунул руку под толстовку, обвил вокруг талии, крепко сжал и качнул его на бедрах. Юра подался еще ближе к нему, пряча лицо. 

— Ну, что же ты? — ехидным тоном спросил Джей-Джей. — Продолжай, раз уж начал.  
— Выключи эту хуйню, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей провел носом по его шее и ответил:  
— Нет.

Юра попытался подняться, но Джей-Джей легко удержал его на месте и шевельнул бедрами снова, и снова, принялся тереться чем-то твердым между его ягодиц. Ну, чем, ясно чем. Юра подышал ему в шею. Джей-Джей положил подбородок на его плечо. Юре было одновременно холодно и жарко. Ему не нравилось находиться в такой позе, и он забыл, зачем вообще это затеял. Джей-Джей охнул в ответ на что-то, происходящее на льду, и Юра вывернулся влево, попытался вырвать телефон из его пальцев, но Джей-Джей засмеялся, отвел руку в сторону — Юра потянулся за ней, раздался свисток арбитра, и Джей-Джей кинул мобилу чуть дальше на кровать, не позаботившись выключить звук, перехватил его предплечье, прижал к его собственному боку и произнес в ухо:

— Давай снимем. 

Юра не стал сопротивляться и позволил стащить с себя толстовку, однако вцепился в запястья, тут же рванувшие вверх и майку. Джей-Джей покачал головой, рванул снова, принялся целовать его где попало — в уши, в щеки, в губы, в нос, в глаза — и Юра позорно разжал пальцы, по которым пробежала дрожь, мысленно попрощавшись с майкой, улетевшей куда-то на пол. Джей-Джей был словно повсюду — щека к щеке, рот в рот, грудь к груди через ткань его футболки, а его руки блуждали по Юриному телу, как по собственному, от плечей до пояса спортивных штанов и почти тут же дальше, подхватили и стиснули его ягодицы, чуть приподнимая, и Юра осознал, что его, похоже, на самом деле, собираются трахнуть за пятнадцать минут под аккомпанемент рекламы и повторов из первого периода, но ему уже стало несколько похуй. Джей-Джей стянул его штаны, насколько смог — резинка растягивалась, но с расставленными коленями не пускала ниже середины бедер. Юра привстал, высвободил ноги, согнувшись сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Джей-Джей зашуршал и задвигал чем-то в кармане, и Юра просунул пальцы между ними, расстегнул пуговицу его джинсов, дернул молнию. Джей-Джей где-то справа щелкнул крышкой, левой ладонью продолжая перебирать его ребра, и Юра даже мельком подивился тому, как ловко он управляется одной рукой. Лакросс, наверное, помогает. Что такое, вообще, лакросс? 

Джей-Джей прижал холодным и влажным сзади, и Юра непроизвольно подался вперед, хотя подаваться было особенно некуда — Джей-Джей зажимал его между собственной грудью и поднятыми вверх коленями. Пальцы слишком поспешно его раздвинули, пролезли внутрь, едва погладив. Всегда кажется, что два, когда, на самом деле, только один, но, может, и вправду два. Пятнадцать минут, сука. Не мудак ли? Но деваться Юре было особенно некуда, не отпихиваться же после того, как вроде бы сам полез, и он только закряхтел, пытаясь привыкнуть к боли. 

— Прости, феечка, — пробормотал Джей-Джей, но пальцы не вытащил, а наоборот, протолкнул глубже. Ничего особенно чувствительного они там не задевали, и Юра неуверенно шевельнулся им навстречу, чуть вправо, чуть влево, сказал:  
— М-м.  
— Так? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра расслабил руку, которая неизвестно когда по собственной воле скомкала и сжала низ его футболки, расстегнул до конца ширинку, устроил ладонь вокруг напрягшегося члена, решительно дернул, придерживая большим пальцем под уздечкой. Джей-Джей выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и попросил:  
— Осторожно, Юрочка.   
— Ладно. — Юра потянул мягче, но добавил: — Давай быстрее.  
— Куда ты так торопишься?  
— А сколько осталось?  
— Сколько осталось чего?  
— Ты, блять, дебил?   
— Если ты думаешь, что меня заводит, когда ты материшься в то время, как внутри тебя мои пальцы… — Джей-Джей быстро обвел языком его скулу. — То ты прав.   
— Урод, — припечатал Юра, безобразно краснея.   
— И все-таки, о чем это ты?   
— Перерыв же закончится.   
— О, Юра. — Джей-Джей поцеловал его губы и толкнул вперед остановившиеся было пальцы. — Ты такой милый.   
— Что я такого сказал? — спросил Юра, думая о том, в какое место ему лучше врезать.   
— Ничего. Прости. Достань резинки, у меня в правом кармане. 

Юра, решив все-таки не развивать эту тему, вытащил у него из кармана ленту презервативов, оторвал один, потеребил в руке. 

— Наденешь? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра никогда в жизни не надевал презерватив. Ни на что. Даже на огурец. Или банан, или на что там надевают. Тем не менее, Джей-Джею об этом знать было необязательно, поэтому он, не колеблясь, надорвал упаковку, приставил резинку к головке, попытался стянуть вниз обеими руками, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. У него даже эрекция начала пропадать от такого.   
— Ну-ну, — сказал Джей-Джей и чуть сдвинул его руку свободной ладонью. — Аккуратно. А то порвется потом. — Вместе они каким-то образом раскатали латекс, и Джей-Джей медленно вытащил из него пальцы, нашарил сбоку смазку, выдавил и растер по собственному члену. Юра вдруг понял, что казалось ему странным — раньше он, если и видел подобные приготовления, то только краем глаза, а сейчас мог избежать этого, лишь откровенно вывернув шею назад, что было бы несколько… неуважительно. Хоть Джей-Джей и ведет себя, как мудак, чуть чаще, чем постоянно. 

А еще он понял, что, видимо, будет сверху. То есть не сверху сверху, а типа сверху. И это ужасно, и самым мудрым решением в данной ситуации будет бежать. 

Джей-Джей подсунул ладони под его ягодицы, сжал, потянул вверх. Юра дернул коленом. 

— Ну, Юра. — Джей-Джей снова полез целовать его ключицы, шею, лицо, и Юра все-таки напряг ноги, с трудом оперся на колени, вынужденно склоняясь вперед так близко, что Джей-Джей тут же радостно обслюнявил его где-то в области солнечного сплетения, а потом положил одну руку ему на бедро, другой придерживая свой член, довольно мягко, но ощутимо надавил, и Юра на выдохе опустился вниз — и немедленно дернулся обратно, когда головка раздвинула его мышцы болью, признаваясь:  
— Я не могу сам.   
— Можешь. — Джей-Джей погладил его по бедру. — Я тебе помогу. Давай еще раз. 

Юра сглотнул застоявшуюся во рту слюну и опустился снова. Джей-Джей, едва оказавшись внутри, перехватил его обеими руками в районе тазовых костей, удерживая на месте. Юра протестующе замычал и подумал, блять, зачем я я вообще это делаю. Ну, угораздило родиться пидорасом и втрескаться в эту ошибку природы, но в жопу-то ебаться не обязательно. Однако тут Джей-Джей, изо всех сил впившись пальцами в его кожу, сам подался вверх с приглушенным стоном, и Юра ойкнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.

— Черт! Извини, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — Черт. Господи, как хорошо. 

Ну, в частности, вот за этим.

Совместными усилиями они, в конце концов, докачались до предела, и Юра замер, немного расслабил ноги, и, сдавшись, обхватил Джей-Джея за шею. Дальше предполагалось двигаться примерно так же, но ему и один-то раз это далось с большим трудом. Снизу невыразимо проще. Джей-Джей ткнулся лбом ему в висок и сказал:

— Твое время истекло, феечка.  
— Какое время? — спросил Юра, пытаясь дышать ровно. Джей-Джей, откинув голову назад, боднул его в переносицу, заставляя отстраниться, сжал пальцами подбородок и, ухмыляясь, объявил:  
— Второй период.   
— Мудила, — бросил Юра. В его мир тут же ворвались никуда, в общем-то, не исчезавшие, голоса комментаторов, свист, грохот и еще множество невнятных шумов. Джей-Джей поцеловал его в губы. Юра выпустил его шею, наугад нашарил соски под футболкой, сдавил и не успел провернуть — Джей-Джей поймал запястья и подкинул его на бедрах. Юра ахнул и снова схватился за его плечи.   
— Мне нравится, — сказал Джей-Джей и, продолжая ухмыляться, потянулся за телефоном.   
— Чтоб у тебя мобила села, — сказал Юра.  
— Я, в общем, тебя не держу, — заметил Джей-Джей, который действительно его не держал. Юра, немного привыкнув к ощущениям, уже не заслуживающим звания боли и перешедшим куда-то в область дискомфорта, осторожно приподнялся и опустился снова. Джей-Джей охнул, выронил мобилу, но тут же снова подобрал и засиял своей фирменной улыбкой.   
— Это будет, блять, лучший секс в твоей жизни, — пригрозил ему Юра.   
— Опрометчивое заявление, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Заставишь меня кончить до того, как канадцы забьют?  
— Держи эту хуйню от меня подальше. — Юра мотнул головой в сторону телефона. Джей-Джей обхватил его за талию левой рукой, а правую, с телефоном, завел ему за спину, пристроился ухом к уху и сообщил:  
— Если честно, у меня еще не было такого странного секса.

И у меня, подумал Юра. С какой стороны ни посмотри. А где-то там, между прочим, Мила на трибунах. И Фельцман. А родители Джей-Джея, интересно? Очень возбуждающие мысли. Юра схватился за собственный член и попытался подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Вчера. Вот вчера было классно, хотя в тот момент казалось совсем не классно, а, наверное, стыдно. Что в туалете раздевалки, стыдно, что в костюме, сползшем до колен, стыдно, что Джей-Джей отказался его без резинки, стыдно, что горло сжимал, стыдно, что ноги потом подгибались, стыдно. Юра простонал, подался вверх, вниз, и пальцы на талии впились и отпустили. 

Канадцы забили почти сразу после этого, и Джей-Джей радостно захохотал где-то около уха, а потом принялся вылизывать за ним и шептать ужасные пошлости, на которые у Юры в мозгу давно уже стоял фильтр. Комментаторы были, естественно, канадские, поэтому тут же воодушевились и пустились орать, про то, какие все пиздатые и как все отлично собрались, чтобы постоять за родину. Канадцы забили еще раз, и Юра, тоже решив постоять за родину, как-то чересчур сильно двинул бедрами — и протянул:

— Су-у-ука, — потому что это вдруг оказалось очень приятно. Джей-Джей подался навстречу и жарко произнес в самое ухо:   
— Два-два.   
— Ты гребаный фетишист, — отозвался Юра, пытаясь снова найти тот угол, под которым было приятно.   
— Я делаю твою жизнь интересной, — прерывисто ответил ему Джей-Джей и вдруг кинул телефон в сторону, сжал бедра и насадил его на себя под тем самым углом — охуенно, блять, как будто ваяли вместе. Юра откинул голову назад, волосы защекотали основание шеи. Заколка слетела, он и не заметил когда. Джей-Джей покрыл поцелуями, все, до чего смог дотянуться, Юра дернул собственный член, напряг руку, напряг ноги и кончил, не прикрыв ладонью и слишком поздно вспомнив, что Джей-Джей так и не раздевался. Ну, ничего, сперма отстирывается. Джей-Джей накрыл ртом его сосок, потрогал языком, отстранился и спросил:  
— Протянешь еще один период? 

Юра с трудом выпрямил шею и сфокусировался на его лице, как обычно, обезображенном придурочной улыбкой, и спросил:

— А ты что, еще долго?  
— Могу долго, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Хотя это непросто, ты такой горячий, Юрочка.   
— Зачем?   
— Хочу кончить под победный гол.   
— Блять, — выругался Юра. — Пиздец ты извращенец.   
— Вполне невинные забавы.  
— Что бы сказали твои родители, если бы узнали, что ты кончаешь под победный гол российской сборной?  
— Не дерзи, — ответил Джей-Джей, рассмеялся и вдруг наклонился вперед, и дальше, опрокинул его на спину. Юра выпутал ноги из одеяла, стащил, наконец, с него футболку, пятками спихнул пониже джинсы. Телефон рекламировал какой-то банк — очередной перерыв. Вообще-то, имело смысл поторопиться, церемония закрытия довольно скоро после матча, поднимется кипеж, кто-нибудь может прийти. Но у Юры не нашлось сил воспротивиться — даже не потому, что он устал, а потому что ему по-прежнему было приятно и уже совсем не больно. Кажется, они ни разу не трахались так долго. 

Джей-Джей начал двигаться быстро, но потом замедлился, залез языком ему в рот, пальцами левой руки во взмокшие волосы, а правую просунул мимо живота и накрыл ей снова начинающий твердеть член, и Юра на какое-то время не только забыл о том, что он мудак и извращенец, но и осмелился подумать, что с ним, в целом, довольно неплохо — и трахаться, и вообще. Тут Джей-Джей, конечно, скосил взгляд на мобилу, выпустил его член и волосы, поднырнул ладонями под спину и рывком поднял его вверх, садясь на колени и усаживая его на себя, как до этого. Юра, плохо осознавая, как ему удаются эти акробатические этюды, просто вцепился ему в плечи и махнул бедрами, от чего Джей-Джей недовольно простонал и шлепнул его по заднице. 

— Сбавь обороты, Юрочка.   
— Хуй тебе, — ответил Юра и махнул бедрами снова. Он был твердо намерен не дать Джею-Джею дотянуть до конца матча. Джей-Джей шлепнул его еще раз, и Юра в отместку впился зубами ему в шею, чувствуя на языке соленый пот и что-то еще, орехи, опять эти чертовы орехи. Кажется, канадцы забили снова, но он уже не слушал. Джей-Джей убрал руки, уперся ими позади себя, толкался ему навстречу и стонал, и, блять, все бы хорошо, даже жопа не болит, зато вдруг адски заболели ноги, и как такое вообще может быть, он спортсмен тут или кто. Но факт, ноги болели, и Юра, из последних сил подаваясь вверх, уже решил, что они сейчас откажут, но Джей-Джей дернулся вперед, схватил его за пояс и осадил, удерживая вплотную к себе, и Юра шмыгнул носом, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и прислушался. Канадские комментаторы самозабвенно терли за прошлые Олимпиады. Джей-Джей, не вытаскивая свой член, опять повалил его на спину, щелкнул флаконом смазки, полез дрочить ему горячими, влажными, неосторожными пальцами, Юра закрыл глаза, живот скрутило, канадцы забили четвертый гол, и он подумал, блять, только не это, но было поздно, а Джей-Джей заржал ему в ухо.

До конца матча оставалось около десяти минут, но счет так и не изменился. Джей-Джей натянул обратно так и не снятые полностью джинсы, а Юра милостиво сходил в ванную и замыл водой его футболку в тех местах, куда попала сперма — смотреть хоккей он все равно не мог и больше никогда не сможет. Игра для извращенцев вроде Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей, когда он вернулся в комнату, радостно сообщил ему:

— По тебе видно, что ты трахался.   
— Я душ приму. Вали к себе, а то скоро все заявятся, — отозвался Юра, протягивая ему футболку. Как мило. Ты трахался, значит, не тебя трахали. Ну, и то. Иначе бы у меня ноги так не болели. Джей-Джей подошел, протянул руку, посмотрел удивленно, сам распрямил его пальцы, вдруг судорожно сжавшие ткань. Юра встряхнул головой и спросил:  
— Что, четыре-два?  
— Ага, — согласился Джей-Джей с ухмылкой. — Четыре-два. — И надел футболку. Мокрое пятно, похожее очертаниями на Канаду, прилипло к его животу. В принципе, любое мокрое пятно похоже на Канаду, потому что она и выглядит, как мокрое пятно. С Гудзоновым заливом посередке. Что-то, мать его, фрейдистское. Или надо меньше гуглить про всякое.   
— Завтра увидимся еще, — сказал Джей-Джей. — На церемонии вряд ли, но завтра давай.   
— Там видно будет, — ответил Юра. Джей-Джей усмехнулся и задел его плечом по дороге к двери, и уже оттуда напомнил:  
— Проветрить не забудь.   
— Ага, — отозвался Юра. — Вали. Поздравляю с победой.   
— Я достану билеты, если Хабс выйдут в плей-офф, — пообещал Джей-Джей. — Ладно?  
— Нет, — отрезал Юра. — Больше никакого хоккея. И они не выйдут в плей-офф. Можешь не беспокоиться. 

Джей-Джей рассмеялся и хлопнул дверью, а Юра расправил одеяло и усмехнулся одним уголком рта. 

_________________

* табернакли (и дальше церковная утварь) - про квебекские ругательства почитайте здесь, это очень интересно   
https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA_%D0%B2_%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B5#.D0.A0.D1.83.D0.B3.D0.B0.D1.82.D0.B5.D0.BB.D1.8C.D1.81.D1.82.D0.B2.D0.B0

* Канадиенс - монреальская хоккейная команда Montreal Canadiens  
Юра имеет в виду, что Канадиенс не смогут бороться за Кубок Стэнли  
Хабс (Habs) - les Habitants, одно из наиболее популярных прозвищ команды


End file.
